Melamar Sakura
by Tandrato
Summary: Setelah perjalanan penebusan dosanya berakhir, Sasuke pun kembali ke desa. Itu merupakan tanda berakhirnya penantian panjang Sakura selama ini. Dengan kembalinya Sasuke, mereka bisa memulai hubungan. Dan sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk menepati janjinya untuk menikahi Sakura. Namun, Sasuke kesulitan untuk mencetuskan ide untuk melamar Sakura karena tak mengetahui banyak mengenainya
1. Sudah Saatnya

**:**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **:**

Semenjak perjalanan menembus semua dosaku berakhir sebulan yang lalu, aku pun kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha. Namun meskipun sudah menjadi shinobi Konoha kembali, masih banyak orang yang tak menerima keberadaanku.

Meskipun mereka cukup menghormatiku namun hanya sebatas pahlawan dunia shinobi. Namun para penduduk desa tak menghormatiku sebagai shinobi dari Konoha. Kupikir inilah nasih yang layak kuterima sebagai penghianat desa dan juga ninja pelarian yang baru saja tersadar dan kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Sebagai shinobi Konoha, aku tidak menerima misi-misi mudah dari Kakashi alias Rokudaime. Tapi ia memberiku misi-misi rank S yang memang lebih tepat aku kerjakan. Dan seperti kebanyakan misi rank S lainnya, misi yang kukerjakan sangatlah rahasia sehingga banyak penduduk desa yang mengira aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan misi walau aku sering pergi keluar desa.

Malam itu, di kantor Hokage aku bersama Naruto menemui Hokage ketujuh untuk melaporkan misi yang baru saja kami selesaikan berdua.

"Jadi misi kali ini tidak berjalan seperti rencana. Baiklah itu adalah hal biasa," ucap Kakashi.

"Maaf guru. Aku dan Sasuke sedikit terlambat datang ke desa itu akibat badai," kata Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi kami berhasil melindungi gulungan itu walau desa itu harus sedikit hancur," kataku.

"Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dengan terbunuhnya ketua kelompok itu, kuharap tidak ada lagi yang berniat mencuri gulungan milik klan fuma itu," kata Kakashi lalu mengambil sebuah kertas cek dari dalam laci dan memberikannya padaku dan Naruto.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Kalian kuberi waktu libur untuk besok. Tapi lusa kalian harus siap menerima misi," kata Kakashi.

Aku dan Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Berhubung aku baru saja kembali menjadi warga Konoha, aku menyewa sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari lokasi yang awalnya adalah pemukiman klan Uchiha.

Di rumah, aku membersihkan pedangku terlebih dahulu lalu mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku kembali mengasah pedangku yang sudah mulai berkurang ketajamannya setelah cukup lama tidak ku asah. Karena aku merasa kepanasan, aku pun melepas bajuku dan hanya memakai celana pendek.

Setelah selesai mengurus pedangku, aku pun mengurus perutku yang sudah mulai kelaparan minta di isi. Aku mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya sambil melihati bahan makanan yang hendak aku masak. Tapi setelah segelas susu itu habis, tiba-tiba rasa laparku menghilang sehingga aku membatalkan niatku untuk makan.

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Aku pun sudah mulai mengantuk sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Aku sedikit merapikan kamarku agar semakin lelap tidur. Kumatikan lampu dan kunyalakan lampu tidur. Namun ketika hendak menutup mata, tiba-tiba seseorang menekan bel apartemenku. Aku pun bangun kembali dan pergi mengambil baju yang kuletakan di tempat di mana aku mengasah pedangku lalu memakainya sambil mengarah ke pintu.

Kubuka pintu rumahku dan kulihat Sakura sedang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau memberimu ini. Sebenarnya aku mau memberikan ini lebih awal, tapi aku baru mendengar kalau kau dan Naruto sudah pulang," kata Sakura sambil memberiku sebuah kotak yang di hias sedemikian rupa (Kado)

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sekali lagi sambil menerima kotak itu dengan penuh penasaran.

"Apa kau bercanda Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kalau kau tidak mengerti. Bukankah ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sakura.

Benar juga, kebingunganku tiba-tiba menghilang setelah aku sadari jika hari ini sebenarnya aku ulang tahun. Entah mengapa aku bisa melupakan hari lahirku sendiri. Pantas saja tadi pagi sahabat sekaligus rivalku menjabat tanganku sambil mengucapkan "Selamat". Aku pagi itu pun tidak tahu untuk apa Naruto mengucapkan kata "Selamat". namun yang kutahu kata itu belum berakhir karena ketika ia hendak menyambungnya kami keburu di panggil Kakashi.

"Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Terima kasih ya Sakura," kataku.

Lalu tiba-tiba rasa laparku kembali muncul. Aku pun memegangi perutku.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa? Apa perutmu sakit?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lapar. Sakura, kau mau ikut mencari makan. Aku traktir," ajakku.

Sakura pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Aku pun masuk lagi dan mengambil celana panjang lalu pergi bersama Sakura mencari makan. Tidak sulit menemukan restoran ataupun kedai yang masih buka di jam seperti ini. Semenjak perang dunia ke-4 berakhir, para pemuda-pemuda desa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam terutama di malam minggu. Hal itu pun di manfaatkan para pemilik kedai ataupun restoran untuk mendapat penghasilan lebih banyak dengan menambah jam buka.

"Kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Sakura.

Aku awalnya bingung lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat si bodoh dengan kedai ramen favoritnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai ramen saja?" tanyaku meminta pendapat.

"Aku ikut kemauanmu saja, Sasuke. Soalnya kau yang traktir," jawab Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke kedai ramen favorit si bodoh itu," kataku.

Kami berdua pun berjalan perlahan menuju kedai ramen ichiraku yang letaknya sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumahku. Ketika berjalan malam itu, kulihat wajah Sakura sangat bahagia. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku membuat Sakura bahagia," batinku lalu memegang tangan Sakura. Kami pun jalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memanggilku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan berdua seperti ini. Dan menurutku ini pertama kalinya kita jalan sambil bergandengan tangan," katanya.

"Ya. Kupikir juga begitu," kataku.

Setibanya di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara percakapan. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang wajar karena kedai itu selalu ramai. Namun yang tidak wajar adalah percakapan itu menyinggungku dan terlebih lagi suara itu adalah milik Naruto.

"Kau tahu Hinata, seharusnya Sasuke yang mentraktir kita makan malam ini," ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah kau juga dapat bayaran dari misi yang kalian kerjakan?" kata Hinata.

"Bukan begitu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya si pantat ayam itu," kata Naruto.

"Jadi Sasuke ulang tahun? Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari tadi atau kalau perlu dari kemarin?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga baru ingat pagi ini," kata Naruto.

Percakapan mereka itu membuatku ingin mencari tempat makan lain. Bukannya karena apa, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu oleh si bodoh itu. Namun sayangnya, Sakura malah tertarik menemui sumber suara itu dan menarikku masuk.

"Naruto! Hinata!" sebutnya ketika melihat 2 orang itu.

"Oi! Sakura. Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto.

"Hai Sakura!" kata Hinata.

"Oh, jadi kau bersama Sasuke. Tumben kalian berdua jalan sama-sama malam ini. Ada apa sebenarnya huh?" tanya Naruto ketika aku di tarik masuk oleh Sakura.

"Aku lapar. Karena kebetulan Sakura muncul dan memberiku kado, kupikir sebaiknya aku mengajaknya makan," kataku.

"Apa kalian mau kencan?" tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaan Hinata itu malah membuatku kesulitan menjawab. Kulihat wajah Sakura yang memunculkan rona pipi yang terlihat samar. "K-Kami.." ucapanku terpotong oleh Naruto. "Itu sudah pastikan, Hinata. Mana mungkin Sasuke berjalan berdua dengan Sakura malam-malam begini jika bukan untuk kencan. Sasuke pasti sudah sadar bahwa sudah saatnya ia pergi berkencan dengan Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Diamlah bodoh! Aku baru mau menjawab!" sergahku.

"Baik...Baik! Kau tidak perlu berbicara keras-keras seperti itu," kata Naruto.

Hinata pun tertawa kecil dan Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum akibat ulah kami yang ribut hanya karena hal sepele.

"Terus kalian buat apa di sini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena Naruto lapar dan aku tidak masak apa-apa, Ia mengajak kami makan di sini," kata Hinata.

"Hitung-hitung kencan. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak kencan, Hehe..." kikih Naruto.

"Bukankah kalian sudah menikah? Buat apa kalian kencan?" tanyaku bingung terhadap pernyataan Naruto.

"Memang kalau aku dan Hinata sudah menikah, kami tidak boleh kencan?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja," ucapku lalu mencari tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari Naruto. "Sakura, ayo kita duduk di sana," ajakku ketika telah melihat tempat yang sesuai.

Aku dan Sakura duduk berdua sambil menyantap ramen pesanan kami yang baru saja di hidangkan. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata pun pamit pada kami dan pulang.

Dan setelah selesai makan, aku pun mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Ramennya enak sekali," kata Sakura.

"Dan terima kasih atas kadonya. Aku jadi penasaran apa isinya," kataku.

"Kan akan tahu ketika membukanya. Aku harap kau akan menyukainya," kata Sakura.

Setelah itu aku pun berpamitan lalu pergi ke rumah dengan cepat. Udara di luar benar-benar mulai mendingin. Terutama musim dingin pun sudah mulai mendekat sehingga tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di luar ruangan.

 **==[][]==**

Jam weker pemberian sakura yang telah ku-setel membangunkanku pada jam 6. Kado itu tidak hanya berisi jam weker saja. Melainkan sebuah foto kenangan tim 7 sewaktu kami masih genin.

Aku merapikan kasurku dan keluar menuju balkon apartemenku. Langit kala itu sangat cerah di ikuti kicauan burung dari dalam hutan. Beruntung bagiku karena aku tinggal di wilayah yang dekat dengan hutan. Berbeda dengan si bodoh itu, ia lebih memilih tinggal di tengah desa dengan alasan lebih dekat dengan kedai ramen favoritnya.

Desa sudah sangat jauh berbeda. Dan karena aku sudah meninggalkan desa ini sejak lama, aku sangat merasakan perbedaan tersebut. Sudah ada beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang di bangun. Alat komunikasi ninja pun telah di kembangkan ke tingkat lebih lanjut sehingga mampu menjangkau jarak yang lebih jauh, dan bahkan teknologi lainnya pun sudah dalam tahap pengembangan dan siap di gunakan oleh masyarakat luas.

Memang teknologi seperti komputer telah lama ada, tapi terbatas penggunaannya hanya pada ilmuan dan pemerintahan. Kedamaian yang telah tercipta ini pun membawa gaya hidup yang baru penduduk kelima desa shinobi.

Ketika aku memandangi desa dari balkon apartemenku yang cukup tinggi, aku melihat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju rumahku. Dia pun menyadari kalau aku berada di balkon sehingga tanpa mengetuk pintu atau apapun yang seharusnya ia lakukan kala bertamu ke rumah orang, ia langsung melompat ke balkon dan menghampiriku.

"Yo Sasuke. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya ketika berada di hadapanku.

"Karena misi kemarin, aku jadi sulit untuk tidur," kataku.

"Maka dari itu Sasuke, kau harus cepat-cepat menikah dengan Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Apa hubungan sulit tidur dengan harus cepat-cepat menikah, bodoh?" tanyaku pada si bodoh itu karena membuat sebuah pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal bagiku.

"Karena Sakura akan membuatmu tidur lebih nyenyak. Sepertinya kau harus membaca novel karangan guruku, guru petapa genit," ucapnya yang hanya membuatku tersenyum pahit.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura? Kalau Sakura sendiri sudah pasti menyukaimu. Apa kau mau terus menerus membuat Sakura menunggu? Sampai kapan kau mau menggantung perasaan Sakura? Kau harus sadar bahwa selama ini Sakura bukan hanya menunggu kepulanganmu tau," Naruto kembali menyemburku dengan perkataannya yang langsung membuat diriku merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Jadi, kau mau aku melamar Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Itu sudah pasti! Tenang Sasuke, pernikahan itu bukan hal yang buruk bahkan untuk mantan ninja pelarian sepertimu. Kau tinggal atur rencana mau bagaimana caramu melamar Sakura. Aku dan Hinata akan membantumu," kata Naruto.

Aku memandangi langit sejenak memperhatikan burung elang yang sedang terbang sendirian di angkasa. "Aku, layaknya burung elang. Terbang sendirian di dunia demi menjalani kehidupan yang ia pilih. Aku menentukan jalanku sendiri. Aku ingin terbang bebas," batinku. Namun tiba-tiba saja burung elang yang kulihat itu mendekati burung elang lainnya yang tak jauh dari posisinya dan terbang bersamaan.

"Huh!" dengusku "Sepertinya sudah waktunya bagiku untuk terbang bersama menjalani kehidupan ini," ucapku perlahan sambil terus melihati kedua burung elang itu. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum walau tidak begitu jelas ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau tersenyum!" kata Naruto heran ketika melihat diriku yang selama ini dikenal sebagai orang yang paling dingin tersenyum ya walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya. "Itu tandanya kau... Mau melamar Sakura?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi senang dengan senyum khas milik si bodoh itu.

"Kuikuti saranmu. Sepertinya sudah waktuku untuk membalas penantian panjang Sakura," kataku sambil menatap Naruto. "Naruto, tolong bantu aku karena kau sudah lebih berpengalaman soal ini ketimbang aku," sambungku.

"Hihihi! Akhirnya!" kata Naruto lalu menyentuh pundakku. "Tenang Sasuke. Akan kuberikan kau buku karya guru petapa genit yang berisi tata cara adegan panas di ranjang yang bisa kau pelajari demi Sakura," sambungnya.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU BODOH!" teriakku padanya karena ia sudah salah mentafsir maksudku meminta tolong padanya yang sudah lebih berpengalaman.

"M-maaf...! Jadi kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya melamar seorang gadis."

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam dulu lalu kau membuatkanku teh dan kita mulai membicarakan hal ini," ucap Naruto.

Enak sekali nada bicaranya. Ia menganggap rumahku ini rumahnya lalu menganggapku ini pembantu rumah ini. Bahkan ketika aku masih berdiri di luar, ia malah masuk ke dalam rumahku terlebih dahulu. Berhubung balkon itu terdapat pintu yang mengarah langsung ke kamarku, Naruto pun telah berada di kamarku.

"Kau tidak sopan Naruto. Tamu harusnya lewat pintu yang mengarah ke ruang tamu. Dan bukannya kamar pemilik rumah," kataku kesal pada sikapnya.

"Inikan cuma kamar. Bukan ruang rahasia klan Uchiha," kata Naruto.

"Bukan begitu. Ini tempat privasi seseorang. Kau seharusnya tidak boleh masuk sembarangan tanpa izin dari pemilik kamar," kataku semakin kesal apalagi melihatnya masuk dengan memakai sepatunya.

"Kalau sahabatmu sendiri kau larang masuk, berarti yang kau izinkan adalah..." Naruto menjeda perkataannya sejenak lalu melakukan Henge No Jutsu yang langsung merubah dirinya menjadi Sakura.

Aku kesal, benar-benar kesal padanya apalagi ketika ia berubah wujud menjadi Sakura dan sedang berada di kamarku. Andaikan ada orang yang melihat ini, bisa-bisa mereka berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh tentang aku dan Sakura yang sedang berada di kamarku bersama-sama.

Aku semakin kesal. Naruto menggodaku dengan wujud Sakura. Perkataan seperti "Sasuke, ayo nikahi aku" atau "Sasuke, maukah kau memelukku" dan juga "Apa kau tidak rindu padaku" serta "Aku rindu kau Sasuke. Ayo kita menikah" serta sebagainya ia lontarkan demi memancing kemarahanku.

Karena sudah terlanjur kesal dan sudah tidak bisa mentolerir ulah Naruto, aku pun melesat dengan cepat hendak memukul wajahnya. Telah kucengkram bajunya dalam wujud Sakura dan hendak memukul wajahnya. Namun pukulanku kuhentikan kala melihat wajah Naruto dalam wujud Sakura itu.

"Kenapa, aku tidak bisa memukulnya? Padahal dia Naruto yang cuma menyamar sebagai Sakura?" batinku merasa bimbang antara memukul atau membatalkan.

Naruto yang pada awalnya takut pun perlahan kembali normal ketika melihatku tidak jadi memukulnya. "Huh! Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau memang menyukai Sakura. Kau bahkan sampai tidak bisa memukulku yang sedang berubah menjadi Sakura," katanya.

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk memukulnya. Namun bajunya tetap kucengkram. Kututup kedua mataku berusaha mengumpulkan chakra di bola mataku. Meskipun aku tidak dapat melihat Naruto, tapi aku mulai merasa bahwa Naruto mulai gelisah dengan berusaha melepas cengkramanku.

"Hawa ini? Sasuke kau mau menggunakan Amaterasu?" katanya panik.

Aku pun mulai membuka mataku perlahan dan merasa bahwa Naruto menjadi semakin panik. Dia bahkan melepas jurus perubahannya dan masuk ke dalam mode bijju dan memakai tekniknya untuk melesat pergi dengan cepat dari hadapanku.

Apa-apaan dia? Amaterasu? Padahal aku hanya mau mengaktifkan Sharinggan untuk membuatnya masuk ke dalam genjutsu dan memberinya pelajaran di sana. Tapi malah si pecundang bodoh itu mengira aku mau memakai Amaterasu sehingga ia lari.

 **==[][]==**

Setelah mandi, kuputuskan untuk bertemu seseorang. Tentu saja bukan Sakura karena aku masih belum siap untuk melamarnya. Faktanya aku ingin bertemu Rokudaime untuk meminta saran sekaligus pendapat. Sehingga aku pun melesat ke kediaman Rokudaime yaitu gedung Hokage.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuklah!" titah Kakashi dari dalam ruangan ketika aku mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf menganggu guru."

"Tidak. Kau tidak menganggu. Duduklah." Aku pun duduk di kursi yang telah di siapkan di ruangan Hokage. "Jadi ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa guru sibuk?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya cukup sibuk. Tapi Aku masih bisa melayanimu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Begini. Apa aku boleh minta pendapatmu guru. Berhubung aku tidak memiliki orang tua dan anda adalah salah satu orang terdekatku."

"Tentu. Silakan bicara."

"A-Aku ingin melamar Sakura menjadi istriku. Tapi aku butuh saran mengenai bagaimana cara untuk melamar seorang gadis," kataku perlahan.

Mata Kakashi melebar ketika mendengar aku ingin melamar Sakura. "Apa kau serius? Kalau memang begitu maka baguslah. Guru akan mendukungmu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Guru ini sama sekali belum pernah menikah atau bahkan mencoba melamar seorang gadis seumur hidup. Jadi jika kau minta saran dariku, maka aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa. Ada baiknya kau minta saran pada Naruto atau teman-temanmu yang lain yang telah menikah," kata Kakashi.

"Baik. Terima kasih atas sarannya," ucapku lalu pergi dari ruangan Hokage.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **Hai Pembaca. Sudah lama author tidak mempublish di sini. Kali ini author dengan bangga mempublish cerita terbaru ini. Author berharap para fans SasuSaku menyukainya. Namun cerita ini juga di tunjukan pada seluruh fans Naruto penghuni . Jadi author berharap kalian juga menikmati cerita ini.**

 **Mungkin cerita ini memiliki karakter yang OOC. Tapi Itulah fanfiksi. Author berharap di cerita ini, author dapat lebih mempertajam kosakata author agar dapat menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik esok hari.**

 **Ini cerita singkat yang mungkin akan selesai dalam beberapa chapter. Sampai saat ini chapter 2 telah selesai namun masih harus di lakukan tahap penyuntingan. Author juga mau minta tolong pada pembaca sekalian jika menemui kesalahan apapun dalam cerita (Entah ini nama karakter, kosakata, atau fakta yang salah) silakan di sampaikan dalam komentar.**

 **Untuk kalian yang menunggu update** _ **Bukan Akhir Persahabatan,**_ **Author minta kesabarannya. Sampai sekarang author masih belum dapat feeling yang tepat untuk membuatnya.**

 **Oke terima kasih telah membaca. Jika berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak.**


	2. Yang Kubutuhkan

**:**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **:**

Setelah mendapatkan saran untuk menemui teman-temanku dari Kakashi, aku pun pergi menemui seseorang yang telah menikah 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku pergi ke kediaman Nara Shikamaru. Meskipun dia bukan teman baikku, tapi setidaknya ia lebih pintar dari Naruto dan mungkin bisa memberiku saran yang lebih baik.

Aku mengetuk pintu kediaman Shikamaru dan dengan cepat mendapat respon dari pemilik rumah. Temari kala itu yang membukakan pintu. "Sasuke! Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Ada Shikamaru?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar. Dia masih tidur. Aku akan bangunkan," ucapnya lalu pergi.

5 menit kemudian, datanglah Shikamaru. Ia menguap terlebih dahulu lalu berkata "Ada apa Sasuke? Tidak biasa kau menemuiku."

"Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Andai saja si bodoh itu bisa di andalkan, aku mungkin tidak akan berkunjung ke sini," kataku.

"Si bodoh? Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Hn. Tapi kau tidak sibuk kan?"

"Tentu. Aku sedang libur hari ini. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku pun mulai menceritakan maksud dan tujuanku pada Shikamaru.

10 menit kemudian, aku menandaskan semua maksud dan tujuanku. "Jadi kau sudah berencana melamar Sakura? Itu hal bagus. Jujur saja Ino sering menceritakan perasaan Sakura terhadapmu padaku. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau melamar Sakura jika kau memang menyukainya," kata Shikamaru.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Aku sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang bagaimana melamar Sakura," kataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Naruto membantumu. Yang lebih mengenal Sakura adalah dia."

"Orang itu sama sekali tidak bisa di andalkan. Aku memintanya saran agar aku bisa membahagiakan Sakura, malah ia nyaris memberiku sebuah buku tentang tata cara adegan ranjang untuk memuaskan seorang wanita," ucapku.

"Hmm. Naruto benar. Untuk membahagiakan seorang wanita, teori di perlukan. Karena besar saja tidak akan cukup ketika praktek," kata Shikamaru sambil memegang dagunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku bingung padanya karena ia mulai meleset dari pembicaraan awal.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa. Yang kumaksud adalah Naruto memang terkadang tidak bisa di andalkan dan tidak peka. Ia bahkan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyadari kalau ternyata Hinata selama ini menyukainya."

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memberimu saran dan ide untuk melamar Sakura. Semua itu harus kau lakukan sendiri sesuai isi hatimu. Mungkin kau harus mengikuti saran Naruto untuk membaca buku. Maksudku bukan buku yang ia nyaris berikan padamu. Tapi buku yang membahas mengenai hal semacam ini. Aku yakin Orochimaru tidak pernah memberimu pengetahuan semacam ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku akan menemui seseorang untuk membantuku mencari buku yang sesuai," kataku lalu pergi.

 **==[][]==**

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari Sai. Dia adalah satu-satunya Shinobi yang sepertinya sangat dekat dengan buku. Namun sudah satu jam lebih aku mencarinya namun tak menemukannya. Mungkin saja dia sedang mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Kakashi.

Aku menjadi bingung. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ide tentang bagaimana cara melamar Sakura. Aku memang mengenal Sakura sejak lulus dari akademi. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu dari diriku adalah aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya. Wajar saja, aku sudah lama meninggalkan desa dan pergi dari Konoha karena di butakan oleh ambisi untuk membalas dendam pada Itachi.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah meskipun memiliki tujuan. Namun aku tidak tahu untuk mencapai tujuan itu aku harus mengarah ke mana. Aku bimbang dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di pinggir jalan. Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku sedang berada di depan kediaman si Bodoh itu.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan si bodoh itu sekali lagi. Jadi aku kembali berdiri dan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Namun baru saja mau mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Sakura dari dalam rumah itu yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Aku pun mengurungkan niat untuk mengetuk pintu dan bersembunyi untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Meskipun aku bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan hanya membaca gerakan mulut mereka dengan Sharingan, namun itu bukan cara yang cerdas untuk memata-matai seorang hyuuga. Karena Hinata bisa dengan mudah menyadari keberadaanku jika aku membaca gerakan mulut mereka dengan Sharingan.

"Naruto kemana, Hinata?" Suara Sakura.

"Entahlah. Setelah pulang dari rumah Sasuke, ia mandi lalu pergi lagi," suara Hinata.

"Bukankah ia hari ini libur?"

"Iya. Tapi ia cukup banyak urusan yang bukan pekerjaan belakangan ini."

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menahan rasa mual.

"Sakura, aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Aku merasa mual," Suara Hinata.

Aku sedikit mengintip Sakura yang kini sedang sendirian di ruang keluarga kediaman Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali lagi.

"Sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu?" Suara Sakura.

"2 bulan 9 hari."

"Kau sudah memeriksa kandunganmu ke dokter kan?"

"Tentu. Naruto sering mengantarku. Bahkan karena terlalu sering, nona Tsunade sampai memarahinya," suara Hinata.

"Hihi. Sepertinya Naruto sangat khawatir pada kondisi calon anak pertamanya ya."

Mereka pun tertawa beberapa detik hingga keduanya mengakhiri tawa itu dengan meminum teh yang sudah di siapkan Hinata.

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Apa sudah ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan melamarmu?" suara Hinata.

"Umm. Belum ada. Aku menjadi tidak begitu yakin apakah Sasuke akan melamarku dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu hingga mendapatkan kepastian," suara Sakura.

"Naruto berkata padaku bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya menyukaimu. Hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya itu padamu," suara Hinata.

Merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura karena telah menggantung perasaannya selama ini, aku pun pergi berniat mencari Naruto. Dengan Sharinggan, kulacak Chakra Naruto dan pergi menelusuri Chakranya. Bukan hal sulit untuk menemukan orang dengan Chakra yang besar. Hanya dalam semenit, aku sudah berhasil menemukan si bodoh itu. Harusnya aku tahu kalau dia pasti berada di kedai ramen favoritnya.

Aku pun masuk dan menemukan dirinya sedang tidur dengan 3 mangkok yang telah habis di depannya.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini."

"Ugh, Sasuke. Ada apa?" ucapnya seraya terbangun.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu. Soal tadi pagi," kataku.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto pun berdiri karena panik dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan keluarkan aura itu lagi. Apalagi sampai kau mengeluarkan Amaterasu," ucapnya.

"Bukan soal itu. Tapi soal Sakura."

Naruto pun kembali duduk dan berkata "Kalau begitu ayo kita bicara. Kau pasti bingung untuk melamar Sakura karena tidak mengetahui banyak mengenai dirinya. Ikuti aku ke suatu tempat. Ayo pergi," ajak Naruto lalu melesat dengan sangat cepat.

Tak mau ketinggalan aku pun mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan nyaris mengacaukan kedai ramen tersebut. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah tempat latihan yang pernah menjadi tempat latihan tim Kakashi dulu.

"Kau pasti mengingat tempat ini," ucapnya ketika baru menyentuh rumput tempat latihan tersebut.

Aku mendarat di salah satu batang kayu yang tertanam. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku juga mengingat kayu yang kupijaki ini. Dahulu batang kayu ini adalah saksi kebodohanmu," kataku.

"Ya kau benar. Hanya saja batang kayu itu sudah lama lapuk dan telah di ganti dengan yang baru. Sama seperti diriku saat ini," katanya.

"Bagiku, kau tetap saja bodoh," ucapku lalu bertanya "Kau ingin aku lakukan apa di sini?"

"Coba kau ingat semua latihan kita bersama guru Kakashi di tempat itu. Lalu ingat semua misi yang telah kita kerjakan sebagai tim 7. Ingat semua tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi bersama, dan yang terpenting ingat semua hal yang kau tahu mengenai Sakura," kata Naruto.

Aku pun menutup mata berusaha mengingat semua kebersamaan kami. Bahkan ketika aku hendak pergi namun di hadang oleh Sakura dan terpaksa kupukul tengkuknya agar ia pingsan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri akan hal itu.

1 jam lebih sudah kuberusaha mengingat apapun yang harus kuingat. Ketika aku membuka mata, kulihat Naruto sudah tertidur dengan posisi berbaring di atas rumput sambil menerpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Sekarang aku tahu harus apa. Untuk melamar Sakura, aku setidaknya harus cukup banyak tahu mengenai dirinya. Mulai dari warna kesukaannya hingga hal sepele seperti caranya menarik nafas, berjalan, posisi tidurnya, dan lain-lain. Tapi mungkin posisi tidurnya tidak perlu kuketahui sekarang," batinku lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

 **==[][]==**

Aku melompati atap demi atap hingga mencapai rumah Naruto. Aku ingin menemui Istri Naruto yang sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Sakura dan mungkin mengetahui banyak mengenai Sakura. "Sakura sudah pulang. Ini bagus," batinku ketika melihat di rumah itu sudah tidak ada Sakura.

Aku mendarat tepat di halaman rumah Naruto lalu mengetuk pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Hinata membuka pintu rumah dan menyapaku.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu. Tapi jika tidak masalah, aku ingin menuntaskan masakku dulu di dapur."

"Tidak masalah. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu."

"Baik. Masuklah."

Aku pun menunggu Hinata di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata datang sambil membawa segelas teh.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Ini mengenai Sakura. Aku ingin melamar Sakura menjadi Istriku."

"Itu hebat Sasuke. Itu akan menjadi berita yang sangat bagus terutama bagi Sakura sendiri," katanya senang.

"Tapi ada satu masalah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku melamarnya. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu banyak mengenai dirinya. Jadi apakah kau mau membantuku dengan menceritakan semua hal yang kau tahu mengenai Sakura?" tanyaku.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lalu menariknya kembali. "Seharusnya kau mencari tahu sendiri, Sasuke. Namun jika kau memang ingin mengetahui mengenai Sakura lebih banyak dari diriku, aku akan memberitahumu," ucap Hinata.

Hinata pun mulai menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dari Sakura. Mulai dari kebiasaannya, makanan kesukaannya, pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, prestasinya selama menjadi Chunin, kedua orang tuanya, dan lain-lain. Aku pun mendengarkan dengan seksama walau kuakui aku tidak bisa menghafal semua itu. Ternyata menghafal segel jurus lebih mudah ketimbang harus menghafal semua hal mengenai seorang perempuan.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian. "Jadi itulah semua yang kutahu mengenai Sakura. Sisanya mungkin kau harus cari tau sendiri. Aku dan Naruto pasti akan mendukungmu. Tidak, bukan hanya kami berdua, pastinya seluruh teman-teman kita akan mendukungmu," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Semua informasi yang telah kau berikan ini akan berguna. Aku akan pergi sebelum Naruto kembali dan tahu kalau aku di sini," kataku.

"Memang ada apa kalau Naruto kembali dan melihatmu di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku meninggalkannya tidur seorang diri di tempat latihan," ungkapku lalu menghabiskan teh buatan Hinata dan pergi.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Selamat datang kembali di Cerita "Melamar Sakura". Chapter 2 udah author rilis dan kemungkinan Chapter tiga akan di rilis 2 atau 4 hari lagi.

Terima kasih untuk para Reviewer [ **dsxosy - Khoerun904 - i'm Sai - Apocalypse201]**

Terima kasih juga para Follower cerita Authoor **[Aprilly618 - Nica-Kun - I'm Sai - innerene - jiaannbl]**

 **(Data Hingga 23/06/2017 pukul 5.25)**

Oke sekiranya sampai di sini saja. Tidak ada hal yang ingin author sampaikan mengenai Cerita. Mohon dukungan berupa Review ataupun follownya ya. Semakin banyak maka akan semakin cepat proses pembuatannya.

Dan sepertinya telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa semakin banyak pembaca yang memberikan pendapatnya (Positif) di kolom komentar pada suatu chapter, maka authornya akan lebih terpacu menulis agar chapter berikutnya lebih cepat kelar. Bisa di bilang Review dan Follower merupakan katalis untuk mempercepat penulisan cerita oleh sebagian Author cerita di seluruh dunia.


	3. Menjalankan Misi Bersama

**:**

 **Chapter 3**

 **:**

Hari sudah semakin sore, kupikir sudah waktunya aku pulang dan beristirahat agar aku siap untuk kembali bertugas esok hari. Meskipun tidak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan dapat misi esok hari, namun apa salahnya bersiap. Karena misi yang selalu di berikan Kakashi padaku selalu saja di berikan secara mendadak.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun seperti biasa, ia yang memanggilku dahulu.

"Sasuke!" sebutnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Seharian ini aku mencarimu. Apa kau ada misi rahasia dari Kakashi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengerjakan beberapa urusanku di desa," ucapku.

Suasana pun hening. Tak satupun dari kami yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga sebuah angin menerpa badanku dan Sakura dan membuat Sakura kedinginan.

"Musim dingin sudah hampir tiba. Kupikir sebaiknya aku tidak lama-lama di luar dengan pakaian seperti ini," kata Sakura.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanyaku.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Aku pun berjalan bersama Sakura menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku membahas hadiah yang ia berikan padaku kemarin.

"Terima kasih atas hadiah yang kemarin. Jam weker itu sangat berguna untukku," ujarku.

"Aku senang ternyata kau menyukainya."

"Dan foto itu. Apa kau menggandakannya atau apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kuambil itu dari rumah lamamu saat kau pergi meninggalkan desa." katanya.

"Tak kusangka kau menyimpan foto lama itu," ucapku.

"Aku dan Naruto masih menyimpan foto itu. Guru Kakashi pun masih menyimpannya. Jadi kupikir kau harus menyimpannya juga. Meskipun kau pernah meninggalkan foto itu, Tapi sekarang aku mau kau menyimpan foto itu. Itu foto kenangan kita sewaktu masih menjadi bagian dari tim Kakashi," katanya.

"Hn. Baiklah."

Kami pun tiba di depan rumah Sakura. Aku pun berpamitan pada Sakura dan pulang ke rumah.

 **==[][]==**

Keesokan harinya, jam weker pemberian Sakura kembali membangunkanku. Aku pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap. Memang hari ini tidak ada pemberitahuan misi dari Kakashi. Tapi apa salahnya bersiap-siap. Aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan menjumpai seragam jounin dan juga jubah hitamku. Aku pun mengambil jubah itu dan pergi.

Pagi itu, kulihat anak-anak mulai berjalan menuju akademi. Aku pun tiba-tiba teringat masa di mana aku masihlah siswa akademi. Kuputuskan untuk menuju akademi dan berharap aku bisa mendapat lebih banyak kenangan mengenai Sakura.

Ku melompati atap demi atap hingga tiba di atap akademi. Kulihati seluruh siswa akademi yang hendak memasuki akademi. Tak lama kemudian, Sai menghampiriku. Ia yang awalnya menaiki burung tintanya pun melompat ke atap akademi di depanku.

"Sasuke. Aku mendapat perintah untuk mencarimu."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tuan Rokudaime mencarimu. Kupikir ia ada misi untukmu hari ini," kata Sai.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan ke sana," ucapku lalu pergi dengan cepat menuju gedung Hokage.

 **==[][]==**

Aku tiba di gedung Hokage. Setelah kubuka pintu ruangan Hokage, kulihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan Kakashi dengan pakaian misinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang," kata Kakashi.

"Apa ada misi?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku akan membicarakan terlebih dahulu. Jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik," kata Kakashi.

Aku pun berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Tadi malam kudengar ada sebuah desa di luar perbatasan negara api yang di serang oleh sebuah kelompok. Desa itu terletak di luar wilayah kelima negara besar. Banyak sekali penduduk desa yang terluka dan membutuhkan perawatan. Namun tak ada ninja medis di desa itu ataupun desa setempat.. Dan berhubung Konoha merupakan desa shinobi terdekat, kita harus menolong mereka," ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi ini misi untuk Sakura dan tim medis?" tanyaku.

"Aku dan tim medis akan mengerjakan misi ini. Berapa banyak orang yang ingin anda kirim?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak ada tim. Aku hanya akan mengirim kalian berdua," kata Kakashi yang tentu saja membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Apa, kenapa cuma aku dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Alasannya adalah karena letak desa itu. Desa terletak di negara non-shinobi. Dan juga misi ini adalah misi mandiri. Artinya Konoha melakukan misi ini atas rasa kemanusiaan dan bukannya permintaan negara tersebut ataupun negara manapun. Jika kita mengirim sejumlah besar medis dan ninja pengawal medis, di takutkan negara tersebut akan mengira itu adalah pasukan yang di kirim negara api untuk menyerang negara mereka. Jadi itulah alasan kenapa aku hanya akan mengirim kalian berdua," ucap Kakashi.

"Lagi pula, walau hanya kau yang di kerahkan, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan pengobatan seorang diri dengan katsuyu, Sakura," ucap seseorang masuk tanpa izin.

"Nona Tsunade!" ujar Sakura terkejut.

"Dengan kau yang menyembuhkan para warga desa itu, pasti akan lebih cepat dan menghemat waktu. Sekaligus negara itu tidak akan mengira konoha mengirimkan medis dan pengawal untuk melakukan agresi militer," ucap Tsunade.

"Ya, kau dan Sasuke akan kukerahkan sebagai tim penolong untuk membantu memulihkan kondisi fisik penduduk desa itu yang terluka. Maksimal orang yang bisa kukirim adalah 3 orang. Jika kau masih butuh bantuan, aku bisa memanggil Naruto," ucap Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku dan Sakura pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi ini berdua. Aku tidak yakin jika Naruto bergabung akan membuat misi ini berhasil," ucapku.

"Bersiaplah. Setengah jam dari sekarang temui aku di gerbang timur."

 **==[][]==**

Setelah melakukan beberapa persiapan seperti menyiapkan bekal dan mengambil peralatan misi, aku pun pergi menuju gerbang timur. Ini adalah misi berdua bersama Sakura yang pertama. Jadi kupikir ini adalah kesempatan untuk mulai mengenal kembali Sakura dengan melakukan misi ini bersama.

Di misi kali ini, aku bertugas sebagai pelindung Sakura. Bisa jadi kelompok itu masih berada di sekitar desa itu. Meskipun dengan kemampuannya, aku yakin Sakura masih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi untuk memulihkan penduduk desa yang terluka, ia membutuhkan chakra dalam jumlah besar sehingga aku harus menangani pertarungan tanpa melibatkan Sakura.

Setibanya di gerbang timur, aku melihat Kakashi sedang berdiri bersama 2 orang anbu. Kupikir ini misi berdua dengan Sakura, tapi kenapa ada 2 orang anbu yang bersama Kakashi. Tak lama ketika aku tiba, Sakura pun tiba.

"Dengarkan instruksiku. Kalian akan di kawal 2 anbu ini hingga tiba di perbatasan. Setelah itu, kalian mengerjakan misi berdua. Untuk mencapai desa itu, di butuhkan waktu 1 hari lari tanpa henti. Kuharap kalian bisa melakukan itu. Karena semakin lama kalian tiba, semakin banyak penduduk desa yang tak tertolong. Dan setelah tiba di perbatasan, kuharap kalian lebih berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan karena telah menyeberangi perbatasan tanpa izin negara tersebut. Selain itu, mungkin saja kelompok itu masih berada di sekitar desa tersebut." ucap Kakashi.

Setelah itu, kedua anbu mengambil langkah pertama dan pergi keluar desa. Aku dan Sakura pun menyusul mereka. Dan ketika melewati gerbang, kami pun mulai berlari dengan cepat. Waktu sangat berharga di misi kali ini. Kudengar dari cerita anbu yang mengawal kami, 30 persen penduduk desa yang terluka sudah tewas karena luka yang mereka alami. Jadi kami harus bisa tiba di desa itu besok jadi kami tidak boleh berhenti berlari.

Bagiku dan kedua anbu tersebut mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi Sakura, ia setidaknya harus menghemat Chakranya. Jadi ketika kulihat dia mulai kelelahan, aku berhenti dan menggendongnya. Dengan malu-malu, Sakura pun naik ke punggungku. Aku pun mulai berlari kembali sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungku..

Setibanya di perbatasan, kedua anbu itu pun berhenti.

"Maaf. Kami hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini," kata salah satu anbu.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih," ucapku lalu ia pun berputar.

"Dari sini tinggal lurus maka anda akan tiba di desa itu," ucap anbu yang lain lalu menyusul temannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Apa kau lelah, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lalu memintaku menurunkannya. "Kalau kau lelah kita istirahat sebentar," ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau menarik nafas sebentar. Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lebih lama di sini. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita," ucapku.

Kulihat Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata "Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kupikir saat ini kau menjadi Sasuke yang sangat peduli."

"Semua orang bisa berubah. Naruto yang lemah itu saja bisa berubah. Kau yang dulunya hanyalah gadis yang lemah yang cengeng pun sekarang pun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat mental dan fisik," ucapku.

Sakura pun tertawa. "Kau benar." katanya sambil mengepal tangan tanpa di ketahui Sasuke.

Satu jam kemudian, Aku bersama Sakura berlari lagi menuju desa tersebut. Kali ini kami melakukannya dengan kecepatan normal untuk menghemat tenaga. Berhubung saat ini masihlah malam, kami berlari dengan kecepatan normal agar tetap bisa bersiaga. Aku mengaktifkan Sharingganku sepanjang waktu untuk memastikan keadaan aman.

Saat berlari, tanpa sengaja kakiku menyentuh sebuah benang yang ternyata merupakan pemicu sebuah jebakan. 20 kunai pun melesat dari belakangku menuju kami. Dengan cepat aku berdiri di belakang Sakura untuk melindunginya dengan Susano. Namun aku sedikit telat karena sebuah kunai sudah tertancap di lenganku sementara yang lainnya berhasil di tangkis oleh pelindung susano-ku.

Sakura bersiaga. "Apa ada musuh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya jebakan," ucapku seraya mencabut kunai yang tertancap di lenganku itu.

Sakura yang menyadarinya pun dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya dan mengobati lenganku. "Kupikir dengan Sharinggan kau tidak bisa terluka," ucap Sakura.

"Dengan Sharinggan, aku bisa dengan cepat menyadari sebuah serangan. Namun tentu saja gerak refleks pengguna pun akan menentukan keberhasilan menghindari atau menangkis serangan itu," ucapku.

"Sudah selesai. Kali ini kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Jebakan ini mungkin milik kelompok yang menyerang desa tersebut," ucap Sakura.

"Aku setuju. Kita berlari dengan penuh kesiagaan," ucapku lalu kembali berlari lagi bersama Sakura.

Kami terus berlari tanpa henti di tengah hutan pada malam hari. Keberuntungan memihak kami karena malam itu sedang ada bulan purnama sehingga sinarnya mampu menembus dedaunan hutan dan menerangi jalan kami. Meskipun kami membawa perlengkapan yang bisa menerangi jalan kami, tapi ada baiknya jika kami memanfaatkan penerangan dari alam. Hal itu juga akan membuat perjalanan kami lebih aman karena kemungkinan terdeteksi musuh menjadi lebih kecil.

Namun semakin malam, cahaya bulan pun mulai berkurang intensitasnya. Udara pun menjadi semakin dingin. Mau tidak mau kami harus menyalakan alat penerangan kami berupa senter yang mampu menyoroti satu titik ataupun menyebarkan cahayanya ke berbagai arah tergantung kebutuhan pemakai.

Kami memakai mode penerangan menyebar agar lebih mudah melihat situasi sekitar. Dengan cahaya senter, kami benar-benar mudah sekali di ketahui oleh musuh.

Matahari pun mulai terbit, Sakura pun nampak mulai kelelahan akibat semalaman berlari bersamaku. Harus kuakui aku juga sedikit lelah. Aku pun meminta Sakura berhenti untuk beristirahat sekaligus memakan bekal yang telah kami bawa.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan ya Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil meminum sebotol air.

"Hn." aku pun meminum sebotol air. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Setelah ini kita harus berlari lebih cepat lagi. Aku akan menggendongmu karena kau perlu menghemat chakramu untuk mengobati mereka yang terluka," kataku.

"Baik."

Matahari terbit semakin tinggi hingga akhirnya sinarnya mulai terasa hangat di kulit. Kami pun pergi lagi. Seperti yang sudah kubahas tadi, saat ini aku berlari sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungku.

Karena mataku sudah mulai lelah, aku memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan Sharingan. Selain itu, Chakraku juga sudah sangat banyak yang terkuras karena terlalu memaksa mengaktifkan Sharinganku dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Siang harinya, kami pun berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil meminum air. Satu jam mungkin adalah waktu yang terlalu lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi setelah sebotol air telah habis, kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini aku berlari bersama Sakura dengan sangat cepat.

Sore harinya, akhirnya kami pun tiba di desa tersebut. Desa bernama desa Yukiranmaru itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Terlihat beberapa rumah yang rusak, persawahan yang hangus terbakar, dan terlihat sangat sepi.

Aku dan Sakura berhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk desa. Begitu kami hendak melangkah memasuki gerbang, 3 orang penjaga pun menghadang kami dengan tombak mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian mendatangi desa kami?" tanya penjaga pertama.

"Jangan-jangan kalian anggota kelompok yang kemarin menyerang kami. Mau apa kalian kembali?" kata penjaga kedua sambil mendekatkan tombaknya ke badanku.

"Kami datang untuk menolong. Kami mendapat perintah untuk membantu menyembuhkan para warga desa yang terluka," ucap Sakura.

"Jika kalian memang berniat membantu kami, kenapa cuma kalian berdua yang datang?" tanya penjaga ketiga.

"Kami tidak bisa mengirim medis dalam jumlah besar karena ditakutkan akan menimbulkan konflik. Lagi pula kami memasuki negara ini tanpa izin dari negara kalian. Konoha memberi kami misi mandiri. Hokage memberi kami misi ini atas rasa kemanusiaan dan bukannya perintah dari Daimyo ataupun negara lain. Karena Konoha adalah desa shinobi yang terdekat, makanya Konoha mengerahkan kami untuk membantu desa kalian," ucap Sakura.

Ketiga penjaga itu pun menurunkan tombaknya. "Baiklah. Kami benar-benar tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain menerima bantuan kalian," ucap penjaga pertama.

"Apakah kalian berdua mampu mengobati semua warga desa kami yang terluka? Meskipun ninjutsu penyembuhan itu sangat hebat, tapi kudengar ninjutsu itu memerlukan banyak chakra dan waktu yang lama agar pasien benar-benar sembuh total," kata penjaga ketiga.

"Sebenarnya, gadis ini adalah ninja medisnya. Aku cuma pengawalnya saja," kataku.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kami akan tetap menerima bantuan Konoha walaupun cuma 1 orang. Karena saat ini 1 orang medis sangatlah berharga bagi kami. Mari kuantar ke aula tempat para warga desa yang terluka," kata pengawal kedua.

 **==[][]==**

Kami tiba di aula tempat para warga desa di rawat. Aku sungguh terkejut dan begitu pula dengan Sakura. Cukup banyak warga yang terbaring lemas akibat luka yang mereka alami. Harus ku akui bahwa aku marah pada mereka yang telah melakukan ini. Atas dasar apa mereka menyerang sebuah desa dan melukai banyak penduduknya.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat 2 orang keluar dari sebuah ruangan sambil membawa sebuah kantung mayat. Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang mengiringi kepergian kedua pembawa kantung mayat berisi itu keluar aula.

"Satu lagi warga kami yang meninggal. Apa anda bisa mengobati mereka sebelum korban semakin banyak yang berjatuhan?" tanya penjaga kedua.

"Aku akan mencoba. Sekarang tolong carikan aku tempat yang luas!" titah Sakura

Kami pun berjalan ke sebuah lapangan. Sakura lalu membuat segel kuchiyose dan memunculkan Katsuyu.

"Kya! Mahkluk apa ini?" tanya penjaga pertama nampak ketakutan.

"Tolong beritahu warga desa untuk tidak takut pada siput ini. Ini adalah siput yang mampu menyembuhkan luka-luka warga desa ini," ucap Sakura lalu melihat ke arah Katsuyu. "Nona Katsuyu, tolong pecah dirimu sebanyak warga desa ini yang sedang terluka," katanya.

Katsuyu pun memecah dirinya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Namun masih tersisa 1 dengan ukuran yang cukup besar yang lalu di pijaki oleh Sakura. "Aku akan memulai segel penyembuhan. Ku mohon cepat sebarkan pecahan tubuhmu ke semua warga yang terluka," kata Sakura.

Dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Sakura. Ini benar-benar bidang yang hanya bisa di kerjakan oleh sakura yang memiliki kemampuan ninjutsu penyembuhan. Jadi aku hanya duduk sambil memandangi Sakura yang sedang fokus untuk menyembuhkan warga yang terluka.

Dan dalam 15 menit, terdengar suara bahagia dari arah aula dan rumah-rumah para penduduk desa. Mereka yang terluka kini telah sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Katsuyu pun menghilang. Aku mendekati Sakura dan mendapati dirinya hanya sedikit lelah.

"Kau hebat Sakura," ujarku.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, pujianmu itu sangat isitimewa karena aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang mudah memuji kehebatan orang lain," kata Sakura.

Harus kuakui itu benar. Aku merupakan tipe orang yang tidak mudah memuji orang lain. Dan hanya orang yang memiliki kemampuan hebatlah yang akan kupuji seperti Sakura saat ini.

Kepala desa yang di kawal 5 penjaga pun mendatangi kami. Para warga pun turut mengikutinya dari belakang. "Terima kasih nona. Berkat anda, aku dan seluruh warga desa Yukiranmaru dapat sembuh," ucap Kepala desa.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian," ucap Sakura.

"Urusan kita telah selesai. Ayo kita kembali ke desa sebelum negara ini menyadari ada penyusup dan mengejar kita," ucapku.

"Ini sudah malam. Kami akan merasa sangat terhormat jika anda mau bermalam di desa ini dan ikut merayakan ini," ucap kepala desa.

"Bermalam ya? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus," ucap Sakura.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kita bermalam di desa ini untuk malam ini. Tapi besok pagi kita harus bergegas pulang," kataku yang langsung di sambut senyuman seluruh warga desa termasuk Sakura.

 **==[][]==**

Malam harinya, warga desa Yukiranmaru mengadakan perayaan untuk merayakan kesembuhan warga desanya berkat Sakura. Ada cukup banyak makanan yang di siapkan di lapangan. Obor-obor di nyalakan untuk membuat lapangan menjadi terang benderang. Penjagaan pun nampak mulai di longgarkan agar para penjaga yang lain bisa bergabung.

Perayaan ini sebenarnya di tujukan kepada Sakura. Jadi Sakura sedang di arak oleh warga berkeliling desa sebagai rasa terima kasih. Saat itu, Aku berbicara empat mata dengan kepala desa.

"Jika boleh tau, siapa kelompok itu? Dan kenapa mereka sampai menyerang kalian?" tanyaku karena penasaran.

"Hmm. Ini sebenarnya masalah internal desa kami. Namun sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tolong Jangan sebarluaskan cerita ini ke orang lain kecuali kalian berdua dan tuan Hokage kalian," kata kepala desa.

"Aku berjanji. Aku hanya akan melaporkan hal ini pada Hokage saja. Bisa kah kau mulai ceritanya?" tanyaku.

 **~Semuanya ini terjadi karena keinginan kelompok tersebut untuk membalas dendam. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, desa kami kedatangan seorang pengelana dari negeri yang jauh. Ia menetap di desa kami untuk beberapa minggu. Namun tanpa kami sadari ternyata pengelana itu diam-diam memata-matai negara dan menjadikan desa kami sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.**

 **Suatu hari ia ketahuan dan pada akhirnya di buru oleh 30 pasukan pelindung negara. Ia mengarah ke desa kami dan bersembunyi. Para pasukan pelindung negara pun menggeledah dan menghancurkan setengah dari desa kami agar dapat menemukannya. Akhirnya ia pun di temukan sedang bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah yang ia bangun sendiri. Desa kami pun di tuduh telah melakukan penghianatan karena telah membiarkan seorang penyusup tinggal di desa kami dan melakukan pengintaian terhadap negara secara diam-diam.**

 **Sebagai hukuman, kami pun harus membayar denda. Selain itu, Negara tidak menjamin keamanan desa kami sehingga kami harus berusaha membentuk pasukan khusus untuk menjaga desa kami siang dan malam. Dan semua ini terjadi karena si penyusup itu.**

 **Aku selaku kepala desa pun geram dan secara diam-diam mencari informasi mengenai penyusup yang telah membuat kami mendapat masalah seperti ini. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu anggota dari sebuah kelompok bernama Rakai. Kelompok Rakai memiliki sebuah pemukiman di dekat kaki gunung tak jauh dari perbatasan. Kami pun berusaha untuk memaafkan perbuatan salah satu anggota kelompok Rakai tersebut.**

 **Namun suatu hari, ketika desa kami kembali mendapat kepercayaan dari negara untuk mengantarkan sebuah surat penting ke desa Konoha, konvoi kami di hadang oleh kelompok Rakai yang ingin mengetahui isi surat itu. Untuk melindungi surat tersebut sekaligus kepercayaan negara pada desa kami, para pemuda desa kami yang kupercayakan mengirim surat itu pun bertarung. Dan hasilnya semua pemuda yang kukirim tewas.**

 **Dampak dari dicurinya surat tersebut adalah terhadangnya kereta yang membawa persenjataan yang telah kami pesan pada Konoha oleh kelompok Rakai. Negara pun sudah lama menetapkan bahwa kelompok Rakai merupakan kelompok Radikal yang harus di basmi. Hanya saja tak satupun desa selain desa kami yang mengetahui secara pasti letak pemukiman kelompok Rakai.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian di ketahui bahwa kelompok Rakai berencana untuk melakukan kudeta demi menguasai ibukota. Dan dengan dicurinya persenjataan yang hendak di kirim ke ibukota, membuat pertahanan ibukota menurun dan dengan mudah di serang oleh anggota kelompok Rakai yang memiliki persenjataan lengkap. Dan faktanya beberapa dari kelompok tersebut adalah seorang ninja.**

 **Merasa bertanggung jawab akibat di serangnya ibukota, aku pun diam-diam membuat peta yang menuju ke pemukiman tersembunyi kelompok Rakai dan menyerahkannya pada negara. Dan 3 hari kemudian terdengar kabar bahwa pasukan pelindung negara berhasil membunuh setengah dari anggota kelompok Rakai dan menghancurkan pemukiman mereka.**

 **Pimpinan Rakai cukup pintar, ia mengetahui bahwa hanya kamilah satu-satunya desa yang mengetahui keberadaan pemukiman mereka karena sering melakukan kerjasama dibidang ekonomi. Selain itu, letak pegunungan yang menjadi persembunyian mereka pun cukup dekat dengan kami. Hal itu menyebabkan mereka menyalahkan kami atas ditemukannya persembunyian mereka.**

 **Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kami telah membantu, negara mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka secara penuh dan mengirimkan pasukan pelindung untuk menjaga desa kami karena negara sudah menduga bahwa kemungkinan kelompok Rakai akan menyerang desa kami untuk balas dendam.**

 **Namun, sebelum pasukan pelindung datang kami telah di serang oleh pasukan kelompok Rakai dengan brutal. Dan pada akhirnya desa kami berakhir seperti ini~**

"Dendam. Hanya karena dendam pada penduduk desa ini, mereka tega melakukan semua ini," kataku.

"Hmm," ucap kepala desa.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kalian masih banyak yang selamat?"

"Ditengah penyerangan, pasukan pelindung datang. Pasukan Rakai pun mundur. Pasukan pelindung yang telah tiba pun memutuskan mengejar mereka ketimbang membantu penduduk kami yang sedang terluka. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu apa mereka sudah kembali ke ibukota atau masih melakukan pengejaran."

"Atau lebih buruk. Mereka semua tewas."

"Bisa jadi."

Sakura lalu datang menghampiri kami. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan mengantuk. "Kulihat nona ini sudah lelah. Kalian harus tidur. Mari ikut saya. Akan kuantar kalian berdua ke rumah yang bisa kalian pakai untuk tidur malam ini," ucap kepala desa. Kami pun mengikutinya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Hai pembaca. Maaf nih updatenya kelamaan. Kuharap kalian masih belum melupakan jalan ceritanya.

Author juga baru menyelesaikan chapter ini karena sebelumnya terhambat oleh rutinitas menjelang Idul Fitri dan jalan-jalan untuk silaturahmi.

Oke kurasa itu saja. Sampai jumpa di next chapter.


	4. Badai Ditengah Perjalanan Pulang

:

Chapter 4

:

Matahari pagi telah terbit. Udara dingin pagi hari di desa Yukiranmaru membangunkanku. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan desa Konoha. Udara di desa kecil ini benar-benar segar. Aku keluar untuk mencuci muka dengan air sumur yang berada di belakang rumah. Kupandangi matahari yang sedang terbit itu beberapa detik hingga kuputuskan untuk masuk.

Aku hendak membereskan barang-barangku karena pagi ini kami harus segera kembali. Tapi sebelum aku kembali ke kamarku, aku memutuskan untuk mengecek Sakura di kamarnya. Kupikir ia belum bangun karena pintu kamarnya masih tertutup dan sama sekali tidak terdengar suara di dalam kamar.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya namun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon walau suara dengusan sekecil apapun. "Sakura, Bangunlah! Kita harus kembali ke Konoha pagi ini." dan sekali lagi aku tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Kucoba mendorong pintunya dan mendapati pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci. Apa Sakura lupa mengunci pintu? Kupikir juga begitu.

Aku semakin membuka pintu itu lebar. Ternyata kamarnya telah kosong dan tasnya pun telah disiapkan di atas meja. "Ternyata dia sudah bangun dari tadi. Tapi di mana dia?" batinku bertanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dan Sakura pun memasuki rumah sambil membawa 2 piring berisi makanan untuk Sarapan.

"Kau dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku tadi pergi ke rumah kepala desa untuk memasak Sarapan karena di rumah ini tidak ada peralatan memasaknya.. Ayo makan lalu kembali ke desa," kata Sakura.

Aku pun memakan makanan yang telah di masakan oleh Sakura. Rasanya tidak buruk juga. Masakannya kali ini terasa lebih enak dari pada sebelumnya. Mungkin saja Sakura diam-diam belajar masak dari seseorang. Karena belakangan ini ia sering mengantarku makanan. Mungkin untuk membuatku terkesan dengan masakannya, dia diam-diam belajar memasak dari seseorang sehingga masakannya kali ini terasa cukup enak.

 **==[][]==**

Matahari pun mulai bersinar semakin terik. Kami pun sudah bersiap untuk pergi kembali ke desa Konoha. Kepala desa dan para warga turut mengantar kami menuju gerbang desa.

"Berhati-hatilah. Kemungkinan kalian akan menemui pasukan pelindung jika tidak berhati-hati untuk keluar dari perbatasan. Lebih buruk lagi jika kalian bertemu dengan anggota kelompok Rakai yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para pasukan pelindung," kata kepala desa.

"Baik. Kami akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk perbekalan yang telah anda siapkan untuk kami," kataku.

"Sama-sama," kata kepala desa.

Kami pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan desa. Para warga desa pun melambaikan tangan mereka sambil melihat kepergian kami.

Kami terus berjalan hingga akhirnya matahari telah tergelincir ke arah barat. Kami saat itu hendak memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membuat api unggun dan bermalam di tempat kami berada sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi gelap dan angin pun mulai bertiup dengan sangat kencang.

"Sial. Akan ada badai di tempat ini. Kita harus cari tempat perlindungan," kataku.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergerak sekarang. Di dalam hutan mungkin ada semacam gua yang bisa kita pakai untuk berlindung," ucap Sakura.

"Jika tidak salah, di tempat ini ada bekas persembunyian Orochimaru. Kita bisa memakai persembunyiannya untuk berlindung dari badai. Aku akan memakai Rinnegan untuk menemukannya." aku pun memakai Rinnegan dan mencari sebuah ruangan di dalam tanah yang merupakan bekas persembunyian Orochimaru.

Aku mendapati sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Kami pun mulai berjalan ke sana. Butiran hujan pun mulai turun dan kupikir aku harus lebih cepat. Kami pun tiba di depan pintu ruang rahasia itu.

"Dilihat dari model ruangan ini, bangunan ini masih baru namun sudah lama di tinggalkan. Kalau memang benar ini baru maka seharusnya," kataku lalu membuat beberapa segel tangan. Pintu rahasia pun terlihat bergerak ke bawah dan memperlihatkan terowongan menuju ruangan rahasia itu.

"Berhasil! Ternyata memang terpasang segel di tempat ini. Ayo masuk, Sakura!" ajakku.

Sakura mendekatiku dan berdiri di belakangku. Tangannya memegangi tanganku karena takut. "Inikan persembunyian Orochimaru. Apa kau yakin tempat ini aman, Sasuke?" tanyanya gelisah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti di dalam sana kita akan lebih aman dari pada di luar sini. Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk karena sepertinya badai akan datang lebih cepat."

Angin semakin kuat berhembus membuat daun-daun dan ranting-ranting pohon saling bergesekan menciptakan suara riuh. Terlihat beberapa kilatan yang lalu di susul oleh petir.

"Ayo masuk!" ajakku sambil menarik tanganku yang sedang di pegang oleh Sakura agar ia ikut masuk.

Gelap, itulah yang nampak di ruangan rahasia itu. Seperti yang kuduga, di tempat ini tidak ada penerangan karena telah lama di tinggal. Aku mengambil senter dari dalam tasku dan memberikannya pada Sakura sementara aku menutup pintu.

"Tempat ini baunya aneh. Ini hampir sama persis seperti markas persembunyian Orochimaru yang pernah kudatangi bersama Naruto untuk mencarimu."

"Mungkin saja ada laboratoriumnya di tempat ini. Jika saja itu memang benar, maka kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Karena bisa jadi ada percobaan Orochimaru yang di kurung atau bahkan telah lepas dan berkeliaran di ruangan ini."

Kami terus berjalan hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan sebuah ruangan besar dan luas yang memiliki 2 terowongan yang mengarah ke ruangan lainnya. Sepertinya dugaanku memang tepat. Tempat ini bukan hanya sebuah persembunyian saja melainkan salah satu markas penelitian tersembunyi Orochimaru. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum menutup kedua terowongan yang mengarah ke ruangan lain itu.

"Sasuke, aku tidak yakin jika tempat ini aman. Apa kau yakin kita akan beristirahat di tempat ini untuk malam ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang Sakura. Ada aku di sampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu. Sebaiknya sekarang kita bersihkan tempat ini. Aku akan menutup kedua terowongan itu dengan teknik apapun yang aku punya."

Sakura pun mulai membersihkan ruangan yang akan kami pakai untuk bermalam. Ia juga menyiapkan alas untuk kami tidur. Sementara aku sedang berpikir untuk mengetahui cara agar kedua terowongan itu bisa tertutup. Cukup lama aku berpikir hingga akhirnya kubuat Chidori dan menghancurkan batu di setiap sisi terowongan itu agar bebatuan yang hancur bisa menutupi terowongan itu.

Tentu saja dengan Chidori, aku mampu memotong batu namun penggunaan yang salah bisa membuat ruangan bawah tanah ini bisa menjadi runtuh akibat getaran yang timbul sewaktu proses pemotongan.

Aku mendekati Sakura dan berkata:

"Ayo kita beristirahat. Aku tidak bisa membuat api untuk penghangat atau penerangan karena tak ada apapun untuk di bakar. Kita hanya bisa berharap pada cahaya senter ini saja."

"Sepertinya senter itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Cahayanya mulai redup."

"Sudahlah, mari kita tidur. Tapi sebelumnya, kau mau aku tidur di bagian mana?" tanyaku.

"Terserah kau Sasuke. Tapi kumohon jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku takut," kata Sakura.

"Apa kau takut gelap?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak nyaman tidur tanpa cahaya. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di sampingmu."

Sakura pun mulai menggelar Kantong Tidur di atas alas yang telah ia siapkan. Aku pun menyusul. Namun malam ini aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur karena aku harus memastikan kami aman di tempat ini.

Sakura mulai tertidur. Aku bisa mengetahui hal itu dengan melihat aliran Chakra Sakura dengan Sharingan. Meskipun tidak sebaik Byakugan dalam melihat aliran Chakra, tapi aku bisa melihat aliran Chakra Sakura yang mulai nampak tenang tanda ia mulai tertidur.

Saat kupikir semua kan berjalan lancar hingga pagi hari, tiba-tiba saja senter pun mulai meredup dan pada akhirnya padam karena kehabisan daya. Tiba-tiba saja aliran Chakra Sakura mengalir lebih cepat tanda ia mulai terbangun. Dengan cepat aku mengubah posisi tidurku dengan posisi tidur menyamping dan menutup mata Sakura dengan telapak tanganku.

Sakura terbangun dalam keadaan kaget. Entah karena tanganku atau menyadari kalau cahaya telah menghilang. Saat ini aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi kagetnya karena masih memakai Sharingan walau penglihatan Sharingan tidak sebaik memakai Byakugan atau Rinnegan.

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura kaget. "Ada apa? Apa cahaya senternya padam?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Tapi jangan Khawatir, aku ada di sampingmu. Anggap saja kondisi gelap ini adalah akibat aku menutup matamu dengan tanganku. Sekarang kembalilah tidur," ucapku untuk menenangkan Sakura. Aku benat-benar sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ninja yang mendapat julukan tenaga monster dari Naruto ini takut dengan gelap. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, siapapun pasti akan merasa takut jika ia berada di tempat seperti ini dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Bagiku, tempat ini tidak menyeramkan karena aku berkembang di tempat seperti ini di bawah pelatihan Orochimaru.

Aku melihat Chakra Sakura kembali tenang. Kupikir ia sudah mulai tertidur kembali. Namun aku harus memastikan tidak melakukan gerakan apapun yang akan membuat Sakura terbangun sebelum Sakura benar-benar memasuki fase bermimpi. Kumatikan Sharinganku untuk menghemat Chakra. Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku dari mata Sakura dan kembali tidur terlentang. "Ini benar-benar gelap," batinku.

Aku saat ini benar-benar mengantuk. Dan saat ini pun aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Bahkan sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah saat ini aku sedang menutup mata atau membuka mata.

Lama kelamaan rasa kantuk yang kualami semakin menjadi hingga akhirnya membuatku ketiduran dan melanggar sumpah di mana aku akan menjaga Sakura semalaman.

 **==[][]==**

Tak lama setelah aku ketiduran, aku terbangun kembali akibat mendengar suara percakapan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Dengan cepat aku mengaktifkan Rinneganku dan mencari asal suara itu. Di salah satu terowongan, aku melihat 2 orang sedang menatap ke arah reruntuhan bebatuan yang kupakai untuk menutup terowongan itu.

Aku berdiri perlahan tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Aku mendekati mereka dan menguping pembicaraan mereka sekilas.

"Siapasih yang menutup jalan keluar. Jahil sekali?" suara perempuan.

"Bukankah tempat ini tersembunyi, dan lagi hanya kita berdua yang mengetahui tempat ini," suara laki-laki.

"Bagaimana cara kita keluar. Cepat pikirkan!" suara perempuan.

"Baik-baik. Aku akan kesebelah. Kau tunggu sebentar." suara laki-laki.

Aku semakin bersiaga. Aku jadi penasaran, si laki-laki itu akan ke sini dengan cara bagaimana. Dengan Rinnegan aku mampu melihat Chakra mereka lebih baik dan bahkan melihat wujud mereka walau dalam tampilan hitam putih. Tiba-tiba saja si laki-laki ini terlihat mencair dan bergerak melewati bebatuan. Aku pun semakin bersiaga dan membuat Chidori.

Ruangan tempatku berada menjadi terang karena Chidori yang kugunakan. Dan ketika si laki-laki itu keluar dari bebatuan dan kembali ke wujud aslinya, aku menyerangnya dengan cepat.

"Suigetsu!" ujarku ketika serangan Chidoriku menyentuhnya dan membuat dirinya berubah menjadi air. Dengan cepat kuhentikan Chidori.

"Agh, Sasuke! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau menyerangku dengan Chidori?" tanyanya.

"Maaf. Kupikir kau salah satu eksperimen Orochimaru yang berkeliaran di persembunyian ini. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

"Tuan Orochimaru menyuruh kami untuk menghancurkan tempat ini. Namun sebelum itu, kami harus menyelamatkan bahan-bahan dan dokumen-dokumen penelitian yang penting terlebih dahulu."

"Suigetsu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini," teriakan wanita yang saat ini masih berada di balik puing-puing bebatuan yang menutup terowongan.

"Benar juga. Aku hampir lupa kalau wanita itu masih di sebelah. Sasuke, tolong bukakan jalan untuknya," ucap Suigetsu.

Aku membuat Chidori dan kemudian berkata "Karin! Menjauhlah!" titahku sebelum memotong-motong bebatuan itu menjadi lebih kecil dengan Chidori. Tentu saja suara ribut itu membangunkan Sakura. Akibat mendengar suara hancurnya batu oleh Chidori membuat Sakura langsung terbangun dan bersiaga walau kondisinya gelap.

Cahaya pun mulai muncul dari balik puing-puing batu yang baru saja kupotong. "Sasuke!" kata perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Karin.

Karena karin membawa lentera, ruangan itu pun menjadi agak terang dan Sakura pun segera mendekatiku dan berdiri di dekatku.

"Aku tak percaya. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sasuke," kata Karin.

"Padahal kau dan Sasuke baru saja bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu di markas tuan Orochimaru," kata Suigetsu. Ia pun melihat ke arah Sakura dan bertanya "Siapa gadis di sampingmu itu?"

Terlihat dengan jelas saat itu bahwa Karin dan Sakura sama-sama saling menatap dengan ekspresi kesal. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Karin sangat terobsesi padaku dan Sakura menyukaiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu di tempat seperti ini malam-malam?" tanya Suigetsu curiga.

"Kami sedang malam misi. Dan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, terjadi badai yang memaksa kami untuk berlindung di tempat ini," kataku.

"Oh! Jadi sekarang sedang badai? Pantas saja terdengar suara petir dari luar." ucap Karin.

"Hey Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis itu? Pacarmu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Bisa di bilang begitu."

Sakura bahagia ketika mendengarku berkata begitu. Namun di satu sisi, Karin nampak tidak senang mendengar itu sehingga ia pun mendekati Sakura dan melabraknya.

"Apa? Kau pacarnya Sasuke! Apa Sharingan Sasuke telah rusak sehingga ia menjadikan gadis jelek sepertimu sebagai pacarnya."

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek! Dasar jelek!" balas Sakura.

"Kau yang jelek."

"Bukankah dirimu itu yang jelek."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua itu sama- sama jelek. Jadi tenanglah sedikit. Aku mau beristirahat." potong Suigetsu yang saat itu sedang mencari tempat untuk tidur.

Sakura dan Karin nampak marah pada Suigetsu yang mencampuri pertikaian mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua jelek. Jadi keduanya pun bekerja sama dan menghajar Suigetsu dengan kekuatan maksimal.

Pukulan Sakura dan Karin yang begitu mendadak mengakibatkan perubahan wujud Suigetsu menjadi air sedikit terlambat sehingga pukulan itu mengenainya ketika tubuhnya masih padat. Akibatnya Suigetsu terpental dan menghantam tembok. Tubuhnya pun mencair dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya kembali memadat.

"Agh! Pukulan macam apa itu, tubuhku sampai terlambat berubah bentuk," katanya sambil meraba perutnya yang memar akibat terkena pukulan Sakura.

"Sakura! Karin! Sebaiknya kalian berdua beristirahat. Dengan adanya Suigetsu, kita bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku juga mau tidur."

"Kalau Sasuke yang mengatakannya, baiklah. Aku akan tidur," ucap Karin.

Aku pun mulai berbaring di Kantong Tidur-ku. Sakura pun mendekatiku untuk tidur di sampingku karena Kantong Tidur-nya berada di sampingku. Namun tindakannya itu di cegah oleh karin.

"Kau mau apa mendekati Sasuke huh?" tanya karin sambil menahan tangannya.

"Aku mau tidur," kata Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang boleh tidur di samping Sasuke," kata Karin sambil menarik Sakura ke belakang.

"Aku pacarnya! Jadi aku yang berhak tidur di sampingnya," ucap Sakura mengembalikan posisinya ke depan Karin.

Mereka pun terus menerus saling tarik menarik hingga mendekatiku. Aku benar-benar muak dengan pertikaian mereka ini. Aku pun memakai Rinnegan untuk bertukar posisi dengan Suigetsu yang saat itu sedang tidur cukup jauh dariku.

Melihat diriku berubah menjadi Suigetsu yang sedang tertidur membuat Sakura maupun Karin kaget luar biasa dan berhenti dari aktifitas tarik menarik itu seraya berteriak histeris.

"Loh! Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Suigetsu.

Jauh dari mereka bertiga, Aku kembali menggelar Kantong Tidur yang kebetulan aku bawa ketika berpindah posisi dengan Suigetsu. Aku benar-benar tak percaya bahwa mereka berdua membuatku memakai kekuatan Rinnegan untuk menghindari mereka agar tidak bertengkar terus menerus.

Aku pun melihat Tas milik karin yang berada tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang. Kemungkinan Suigetsu yang membawa tas itu ke sini untuk mengambil Kantong Tidurnya. Dan sekali lagi aku memakai Rinnegan untuk menukar posisi Suigetsu dan tas itu.

"Kalian berdua tidur di sana saja. Aku dan Suigetsu akan tidur di sini. Tolong jangan ribut lagi. Cobalah untuk mengakrabkan diri," ucapku lalu berbaring.

"Loh! Kok aku berpindah lagi!" seru Suigetsu yang kembali bingung.

Karin pun mengambil Kantong Tidur-nya dari dalam tas lalu menggelarnya sedikit lebih jauh dari Sakura. Sakura pun kembali mengatur ulang letak Kantong Tidur-nya menjauhi Karin.

Keadaan pun mulai sunyi. Sepertinya semuanya sudah tertidur atau baru akan tidur. Aku pun berpikir untuk tidur karena saat ini ada Karin yang memiliki kemampuan sensor untuk mendeteksi chakra asing bahkan ketika ia sedang tertidur.

 **==[][]==**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari. Dari sini aku tidak bisa mengetahui apakah saat ini sudah benar-benar pagi atau masih gelap. Namun satu hal yang kutahu pasti adalah badai telah berhenti. Jadi untuk memastikan waktu, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kubuka pintu rahasia dari ruangan tersembunyi ini dengan beberapa segel dan mendapati sinar mentari telah menyinari hutan yang baru saja di guyur hujan.

Aku pun kembali masuk tanpa menutup pintu ruangan tersembunyi ini. Lagi pula tempat ini sebentar lagi akan di hancurkan jadi tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ruangan ini lagi. Dan juga sepertinya mereka bertiga yang masih tertidur itu harus mendapat pasokan oksigen segar langsung dari hutan.

Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil beberapa buah roti untukku makan sambil menunggu ketiga orang itu terbangun. Aku memang tidak begitu terburu-buru untuk pulang karena aku menunggu hutan kering terlebih dahulu agar kami lebih aman ketika berlari di hutan dan melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

Suigetsu pun terbangun ketika mendengarku sedang makan. "Apa sudah pagi?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tasnya. Ia mengorek tasnya namun tak mendapati apa yang ingin ia cari. "Loh! Benar juga, botol terakhir sudah kuhabiskan tadi malam," kata Suigetsu.

Aku menyodorkannya sebotol air. "Ini. Untuk kau," kataku lalu melanjutkan makanku lagi setelah ia menerima botol itu.

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau memang sudah sangat banyak berubah," katanya seraya meneguk air.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dan Karin pun terbangun. Mereka berdua pun segera membereskan perlengkapan tidur mereka. Berbeda dengan kami berdua yang lebih memilih sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Suigetsu! Apa kau menghabiskan semua air kita?" tanya Karin dari jauh.

"Maaf! Aku khilaf," kata Suigetsu.

"Kurang ajar kau Suigetsu! Padahal dari malam aku belum minum," ucap Karin.

Aku melihat Sakura mengambil 2 botol dari tasnya dan menyerahkan satu botol pada Karin. Karin pun diam dan menerima botol air pemberian Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kau...umm." Karin nampak kebingungan untuk mengucap nama Sakura.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Karin."

Mereka berdua pun saling menjabat tangan untuk memperkenalkan diri dan tentu untuk mengakrabkan diri. Aku akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena mereka berdua tidak lagi berselisih seperti semalam.

"Kalian berdua, makanlah. Setelah itu kita harus hancurkan tempat ini dan pergi ke tujuan kita masing-masing sebelum pasukan pelindung negara ini menyadari kita," ucapku.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Entah mau ngomong apa nih untuk pembukaan. Karena itu kita langsung ke intinya saja.

Untuk Chapter 3, author minta maaf jika pendeskripsiannya jelek dan pembawaan kurang enak di baca. Itu semua terjadi karena Author mempercepat alurnya agar mereka tiba di desa tanpa nama dan kembali ke desa Konoha.

Author tidak suka dengan cerita yang hanya menampilkan romansa dari awal hingga akhir jadi author memasukan bumbu seperti Humor (Walau ngak terlalu kerasa) genre Adventure. Namun untuk cerita ini, Author memakai genre romance sebagai genre utama.

Author sampai sekarang masih dalam tahap pengembangan diri agar cerita yang author hasilkan bisa lebih baik dari cerita author (Aku) yang sebelumnya. Jadi Komentar kalian itu sebenarnya sangat berarti untuk author (Saya)

Untuk Chapter 4 ini mungkin ada hal dalam cerita yang tidak sesuai fakta. Jadi jika kalian mengetahui mana hal dalam cerita yang tidak sesuai fakta bisa di beriktahukan pada saya di komentar.

Untuk pembaca yang pernah ngirim review kayak gini "Kakashi hokage keenam. Tapi ngak ngaruh juga" author bingung dan bimbang nih dengan penulisannya. Apa ini memberi tahu apakah peran kakashi di cerita tidak berpengaruh. Atau pembaca salah mentafsir gelar "Rokudaime" milik Kakashi yang artinya ke-enam.

Oke sekian, terima kasih telah membaca.


	5. Sakura, aku menyukaimu!

**:**

 **Chapter 5**

 **:**

Suara ledakan terdengar begitu bergemuruh di hutan ini. Kami baru saja meledakan persembunyian Orochimaru. Suara runtuhnya batu dan ledakan itu membuat burung-burung di sekitar terbang berhamburan.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ucapku.

"Sampai Jumpa, Sasuke," kata Karin dengan suara menggoda lalu pergi. Suigetsu pun menyusulnya.

"Kita juga harus pergi," kataku.

"Baik!"

Aku dan Sakura pun berlari dengan cepat. Sejauh ini aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ada bahaya yang mendekati kami. Kami terus berlari hingga akhirnya tiba di perbatasan.

Akhirnya kami bisa lebih santai karena kami tidak mungkin mendapat bahaya di sini. Hari pun semakin sore, aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura beristirahat. Aku mengumpulkan ranting kering dan membuat api unggun.

Hari pun semakin gelap, kami pun makan dan tidur. Di sini udara terasa dingin. Namun berkat adanya api unggun, suhunya sedikit menghangat. Aku memiringkan tubuh ke arah Sakura dan mendapati dirinya belum tertidur.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk. Memang sih perjalanan ini melelahkan, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potongku ketika Sakura tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kebersamaan kita seperti ini cepat berakhir. Aku Bahagia bisa mendapatkan misi berdua denganmu, tidur bersama denganmu dan berpergian berdua denganmu. Jika bisa, malam ini aku tidak akan tidur agar kebersamaan kita ini tidak akan cepat berakhir."

Aku meresapi perkataan Sakura dengan cermat. "Tapi kita harus tidur. Perjalanan kita masih jauh. Namun jika kita berlari, besok sore kita pasti sudah sampai di desa. Istirahatlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena perjalanan misi ini."

Sakura pun mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Dengan tanganku, aku mengurai rambut Sakura agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dan malah melanjutkan tidurnya. Kupikir ia merasa senang dan nyaman ketika aku mengurai dan membelai dahinya.

"Maaf Sakura karena aku pernah membuatmu patah hati karena sikapku. Aku bahkan pernah nyaris membunuhmu jika saja kau tidak di tolong oleh Naruto. Aku begitu bodoh saat itu, diriku dengan mudahnya di kendalikan orang lain dengan kata-katanya. Andai aku tidak bertemu dengan Itachi yang di bangkitkan dengan Edotensei, mungkin saat ini aku belum kembali ke desa," kataku.

"Lebih buruk lagi Sasuke. Mungkin saat ini kita berada di dunia Mugen Tsukoyomi Madara dan mengalami kehancuran besar atas bangkitnya Kaguya," ucap Sakura tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau benar. Aku nyaris tidak percaya si bodoh dari tim kita itu bisa menjadi Shinobi terkuat di desa dan juga penyelamat dunia Shinobi dari kehancuran besar," ucapku.

"Takdir memang tidak bisa di tebak ya? Aku dulu hanya ninja perempuan yang lemah yang selalu berlindung di belakang kalian. Tapi kini aku tidak takut untuk bersejajar dengan kalian berdua. Dulu aku menyukaimu sebatas tak ingin kalah dari Ino. Perlahan aku mulai serius menyukaimu hingga akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkan desa. Sejak kau pergi, semakin lama rasa cintaku padamu memudar hingga tiba hari di mana aku ingin membunuhmu karena sifatmu sudah sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kukenal dulu," Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk membuka mata sekaligus menarik nafas. Ia pun melanjutkan berkata:

"Tapi kini, aku sadar. Semua orang bisa berubah. Kau sudah kembali ke Sasuke yang kukenal. Perang besar telah mengubahmu kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kucintai. Meskipun pernah patah hati karena kau pernah mencoba membunuhku, tapi rasa cintaku lebih besar dari itu. Meskipun aku berpura-pura membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Melihatmu terluka dengan Naruto setelah bertarung, aku menyembuhkanmu karena kulihat ada cahaya harapan. Aku senang setelah kejadian itu kau tersadar dan menjalani hidup di jalan yang benar," ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir dari matanya. Memang benar bahwa perempuan itu memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitif.

Aku menghapus air matanya dengan tanganku. "Aku yang sekarang, Menyukaimu Sakura. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku ingin serius denganmu."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi entah mengapa senyumnya itu menunjukan ekspresi sangat bahagia ketika aku mengucapkan kata ini secara langsung padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau telah membalas cintaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia," ucap Sakura seraya menumpahkan semua air mata kebahagiaannya. Ia pun duduk dan memelukku. Dengan ragu aku membalas pelukannya.

Hari pun semakin gelap. Setelah kami selesai berpelukan, Sakura menguap dan memutuskan tidur.

 **==[][]==**

Setelah matahari terbit, aku dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami memutuskan untuk berlari agar lebih cepat sampai karena Sakura sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi sebab ia belum mandi sejak perjalanan misi ini.

"Sakura, tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri. Tidak mandi untuk beberapa hari tidak akan membuatmu sakit keras," ucapku sambil berlari.

"Badanku sudah bau karena sudah lebih dari 5 hari tidak mandi. Dan lagi aku lupa membawa pengharum badan. Aku malu berada di dekatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini," katanya.

"Ya ampun Sakura. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Belum mandi dan berkeringat karena banyak berlari sebab misi yang kita terima. Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan kondisimu seperti ini."

"Bukan hanya itu, aku juga punya pertemuan penting dengan nona Tsunade besok. Harusnya pertemuan ini tidak boleh kuberi tahu ke-siapapun. Tapi kupikir tidak masalah jika aku memberitahumu."

"Huh! Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika kita tidak bisa kembali ke desa saat sore, tapi kita masih bisa tiba saat malam jika kita mempertahankan kecepatan normal seperti ini."

Sakura terus berlari dalam kecepatan normal seorang Shinobi. Namun, karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan kurang hati-hati kakinya tersandung akar pohon. Melihat Sakura terjatuh, aku dengan cepat mendekatinya untuk mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Namun karena bergerak cepat dengan tiba-tiba, kakiku menyandung kakiku yang lain dan membuatku terjatuh di depan Sakura yang saat itu nyaris menyentuh tanah. Namun berkat itu, Sakura tidak terjatuh ke tanah, melainkan jatuh di atas tubuhku tepat di pelukanku. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi tidak sesakit patah hati yang pernah Sakura rasakan karena diriku.

Di sinilah kami berakhir saat ini setelah sama-sama terjatuh. Sakura menindih tubuhku dan aku memeluknya. Namun semua ini terjadi untuk mencegah Sakura jatuh ke tanah berbatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya cedera lebih parah.

"Agh! Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanyaku menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang punggungku karena terbentur tanah berbatu.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Sasuke!" ujarnya lalu berdiri dan membantuku.

Sakura menuntunku berjalan ke bawah pohon dan menyuruhku melepas bajuku. Ia memeriksa punggungku dengan teknik ninja medisnya dan bernafas lega.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu melindungiku. Syukur tulang belakangmu tidak cedera karena benturan tadi. Aku minta maaf karena aku kurang hati-hati kau sampai melukai dirimu untuk mencegahku terjatuh," ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa terluka demi melindungimu." aku pun berdiri dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali agar kau bisa menghadiri pertemuan penting itu besok."

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali ke desa. Dan tolong lebih berhati-hati lagi karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolongmu jika kau terjatuh lagi," sergahku.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke desa.

Tengah malam kami tiba di desa. Saat itu penjagaan di desa cukup ketat. Begitu kami tiba di depan gerbang, 2 orang Shinobi menghampiri kami. Mereka melakukan pemeriksaan barang-barang bawaan kami.

"Kenapa kalian kembali malam-malam begini?" tanya salah satu Shinobi yang menghampiri kami.

"Sakura punya agenda besok. Jadi kami harus kembali ke desa hari ini juga," kataku.

"Baiklah. Berhubung kemungkinan tuan Hokage sudah tidur, kalian melapor besok pagi saja."

Pintu gerbang pun di buka sedikit agar kami bisa masuk. Perasaan lega pun datang ketika kami memasuki gerbang. Aku mengantar Sakura pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Besok pagi kita harus bertemu dengan guru Kakashi untuk melaporkan misi kita," ucapku.

"Baik. Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Ya. Selamat malam juga."

Aku pun pulang ke rumahku. Konoha malam itu sangatlah sepi. Ini semua karena sebagian besar penduduk telah tidur. Meskipun beberapa terlihat masih terjaga namun hanya sebatas di rumah masing-masing dan juga penjagaan.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Naruto yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan menelusuri desa dengan tangan yang di belakang kepalanya.

"Oi, Sasuke!" sapanya.

"Naruto."

"Kau baru pulang ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kau buat apa malam-malam begini?"

"Jalan-jalan saja." Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Oh ya. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit. Seharian ini aku berlari agar bisa tiba di desa malam ini."

"Kerumahku yuk! Ada ramen instan spesial edisi terbatas yang kubeli kemarin."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bertamu di rumahmu malam ini karena aku tidak mau menganggu istrimu yang tidur."

"Tenang saja. Hinata tidak di rumah. Ia malam ini ada di kediaman Hyuuga. Mertuaku sakit jadi kami menjenguknya dan menginap di sana untuk beberapa hari hingga beliau sembuh."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengantuk. Sementara Hinata sudah tidur. Karena bosan aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling desa sekaligus melakukan patroli. Ayo kerumahku. Aku mau makan!" ajaknya.

Aku pun mengikutinya karena terpaksa. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masak. Sementara warung-warung kebanyakan sudah tutup. Meskipun ada beberapa yang masih buka, tapi aku tidak berniat makan di sana. Dan lagi ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto menyuruhku membuat minuman sendiri sementara ia menyeduh ramen untuk kami. Sambil menunggu Ramen siap di makan, kami berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan misi kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan Kurasa kejadian-kejadian itu mempererat hubunganku dengan Sakura."

"Kabar yang sangat bagus. Kuharap kau semakin cepat melamar Sakura. Aku sudah menikah terlebih dahulu. Dan Hinata telah hamil. Jadi otomatis kau sudah kalah 2 x dalam persaingan rival kita."

"Hufft. Kau memang menang dalam hal ini. Dan mungkin sudah saatnya aku menikah dengan Sakura karena aku tidak mau jauh tertinggal."

"Setelah kau menikah. Persaingan rival kita akan memasuki tahap lebih lanjut. Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan memenangkan setiap persaingan rival kita." Naruto sangat bersemangat. Ia bahkan sampai mengepal tangannya.

"Mari lakukan persaingan rival yang bodoh ini."

"Yosh!"

"Tapi sekarang kita makan dulu. Ramen yang kau seduh sepertinya sudah siap di santap," kataku.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita lomba, siapa yang paling cepat habis. Maka dia adalah pemenang," ajaknya.

"Tidak. Kau berlombalah dengan Bunshinmu. Aku tidak berniat lomba makan," kataku.

Semburat kecewa terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Naruto. "Baiklah. Mungkin tidak malam ini." Ia pun makan dengan pelan dan tenang.

Aku pun menyusulnya makan, namun dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat karena aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Meskipun ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan, tapi masih ada hari esok.

Aku pun selesai makan dan menaruh mangkok Ramen instan yang telah kosong itu di meja. "Aku selesai pertama. Aku menang kali ini," kataku dengan ekspresi biasa.

Naruto yang saat itu hendak memasukan ramen ke mulutnya pun berhenti dan membiarkan ramen yang nyaris masuk ke mulutnya itu terjatuh kembali ke mangkoknya. "KAU CURANG SASUKE! KAU TIDAK BILANG JIKA KAU SEPAKAT KALAU KITA LOMBA MAKAN!" Teriaknya tidak terima kalah karena aku belum membuat perjanjian tentang lomba ini padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Seorang Shinobi harus selalu bersiap apapun situasinya. Kupikir aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu ulang-ulang," ucapku.

"Baik. Kuakui kali ini kau menang. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang dengan cara curang seperti ini," katanya.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu seraya berkata, "ini tidak curang. Hanya kau yang tidak memperhatikan tanda-tandanya. Kau makan perlahan sementara aku mempercepat."

"Itu karena kau biasa makan lebih cepat dariku! Mana aku tahu kalau kau diam-diam mempercepat makanmu untuk mengalahkanku dalam tantangan yang kubuat!"

"Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih makan malamnya." ucapku ketika berada di depan pintu dan hendak membukanya. Aku membuka pintu dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok" lalu menutup pintu dan pergi.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Entah Mau ngomong apa. Tapi saya agak kecewa berat untuk chapter 4 kemarin. Tidak ada Review yang masuk untuk Chapter 4, jadi tidak ada yang bisa saya bahas kali ini.

Tinggalkanlah jejak jika kalian merasa Chapter ini cukup berkesan


	6. Mendapatkan Restu Kizashi

**:**

 **Chapter 6**

 **:**

Hari telah berganti. Pagi ini aku berencana menemui Hokage untuk melaporkan misi kami yang telah selesai. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menjemput Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Setibanya di depan rumahnya, aku mengetuk pintu. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar keributan dari dalam rumah ketika aku mengetuk pintu itu sekali.

"Tapi ayah. Aku mencintainya." suara Sakura.

"Dia mantan ninja pelarian. Dan lagi menurut cerita dia pernah mencoba membunuhmu. Ayah ragu kalau kau akan bahagia hidup dengannya. Dan yang ayah tahu, si Sasuke itu memiliki sifat yang dingin. Apa kau serius menyukainya?" ucap ayah Sakura.

"Ia melakukan itu karena aku hendak membunuhnya waktu itu. Namun gagal dan aku memang nyaris tewas. Namun Sasuke melakukan itu untuk membela dirinya sendiri karena aku mau membunuhnya dengan kunai racunku." kata Sakura.

"Aku dengan dari Ino kalau sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama menyukainya. Bukankah harusnya kita biarkan putri kita memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri? Sakura sudah dewasa, jadi biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri," kata ibu Sakura.

Aku di luar hanya bisa menguping dengan pasrah percakapan keluarga Haruno itu. Mungkinkah ayah Sakura tidak akan merestui hubunganku dengan Sakura karena aku mantan ninja pelarian yang telah berhianat pada desa dan hampir membunuhnya.

"Dia sudah jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang diketahui semua penduduk Konoha. Dia sebenarnya baik, tapi dendam mengubahnya menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Namun kini ia telah berubah, ayah."

"Meskipun Sasuke itu pahlawan dunia Shinobi dan juga ia kini sudah berada di jalan yang benar, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan ayah bahwa pernikahan kalian akan harmonis. Bagaimana jika jalan yang dulu ia pilih berdampak pada kehidupan kalian kelak. Ayah tidak mau nyawamu terancam karena hidup dengan orang seperti itu yang mungkin saja dosa masa lalunya saat ini mengejarnya."

"Sasuke sudah menebus semua dosa-dosanya dalam sebuah perjalanan panjang yang telah membuatku menunggu. Sekarang ia sudah kembali ke desa, kupikir ini saatnya aku menyatakan bahwa aku ingin hidup dengannya, ayah," kata Sakura.

Di luar, aku hanya bisa mengepal tangan sambil menyandarkan dahiku pada pintu sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di sampingku.

"Itu pasti menyakitkan. Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Aku melihat ke arahnya. "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Hanya saja sekarang aku menyesal karena telah memperburuk citraku sebagai seorang Uchiha dan membuat ayah Sakura tidak setuju jika aku menikah dengan putrinya," kataku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalu pasti akan berdampak di kehidupanmu kelak. Aku memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Tapi kupikir karena kau pahlawan dunia Shinobi, ayah Sakura akan setuju putrinya menikah denganmu apapun kondisimu. Tapi ternyata tidak."

"Naruto, pergilah. Aku akan memanggil Sakura sekarang untuk melaporkan hasil misi kami. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun tentang percakapan mereka," kataku.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, jangan datang kerumahku. Karena sekarang untuk sementara aku tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga."

"Siang ini datanglah ke tebing ukiran patung Hokage. Ada sesuatu yang hendak aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Oke." Naruto pun melesat dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Aku pun mengetuk pintu rumah beberapa kali hingga Sakura membuka pintu.

"Sasuke! Apa kau sudah datang dari tadi?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru saja tiba. Ayo kita bertemu guru Kakashi," ajakku,

 **==[][]==**

"Jadi misi ini berjalan lancar. Dan tak kukira kau bisa mengorek informasi dari kepala desa itu," ucap Kakashi.

"Aku sedikit memakai Genjutsu untuk membuatnya bicara. Soalnya sebelumnya ia berkata bahwa masalah itu adalah masalah internal desa mereka. Aku yakin ia pasti tidak akan bicara banyak atau mungkin saja tidak akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu aku diam-diam memakai genjutsu tanpa di ketahui olehnya ataupun orang lain. Kupikir ini informasi yang berharga," ucapku.

"Aku kagum dengan cara berpikirmu. Dan tindakanmu juga tepat. Kau memang layak menyandang gelar Jounin Konoha yang sudah kuberikan padamu sewaktu kau kembali."

Aku hanya diam seraya memaksa tersenyum karena sedang di puji. Bagiku menerima pujian karena kemampuanku adalah hal biasa.

"Berhubung misi kalian cukup melelahkan karena perjalanan yang panjang, kalian berdua kuberi waktu istirahat selama 2 hari. Tapi khusus untukmu Sakura, tolong jangan lepas tanggung jawabmu sebagai asisten nona Tsunade di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Kami pun meninggalkan gedung Hokage. Aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit karena aku bingung mau lakukan apa hari ini. Pertemuanku dengan Naruto masih lama. Kupikir mengantar Sakura adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan pagi ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, kami melewati sebuah toko perhiasan paling terkenal di Konoha. Sakura mengajakku masuk untuk melihat-lihat perhiasan yang ada di toko tersebut. Karena saat ini toko tersebut sedang menggelar pameran perhiasan dan mempersilakan semua orang untuk melihat-lihat.

Hari itu, mereka menunjukan replika perhiasan-perhiasan yang pernah dibeli dan dipakai oleh orang-orang penting di dunia. Sebut saja Daimyo dan sebagainya. Dan aku tidak kaget ketika melihat 2 buah cincin yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan "Cincin pernikahan Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga (Uzumaki)"

"Wah! Tak kusangka cincin mereka berdua juga di pajang di sini. Apa nanti cincin kita akan di pajang di sini juga ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sepertinya perkataan Sakura tadi adalah kode bahwa ia ingin memiliki cincin pernikahan. Dengan kata lain ia ingin menikah denganku. "Entahlah. Apa toko ini menganggapku orang penting atau bukan."

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menjabat tanganku. "Selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku Kotouki, Pemilik toko perhiasan ini." katanya lalu melepas tanganku.

"Jadi siapa gadis ini. Apa kekasihmu? Kuharap begitu karena aku sudah tidak sabar memajang cincin pernikahan kalian di samping cincin pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan begitu koleksi replika cincin orang-orang penting di dunia milikku akan lengkap," lanjutnya.

"Soal itu. Umm, aku tak menyangka bahwa nantinya cincin pernikahanku akan di pajang di sini," ucapku perlahan.

"Kau bercanda. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku tidak menganggap 2 pahlawan besar dunia Shinobi sebagai orang penting di dunia." kata Kotouki.

"Maaf. Kami belum berencana menikah. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan orang tua Sakura untuk membicarakan hubungan kami," kataku.

"Ya. Kami masih tahap pendekatan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Setelah melihat-lihat, kami pun pergi. Diam dan tak ada percakapan sedikitpun yang kami keluarkan mulai dari meninggalkan toko itu hingga tiba di depan rumah sakit. Kurasa ia merasa harus merahasiakan percakapannya dengan orang tuanya pagi ini dariku. Dan karena diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan itu, aku jadi tidak berani bertemu kedua orang tuanya dan mengatakan aku mau melamar putri mereka menjadi istriku.

"Sasuke. Aku masuk dulu. Habis ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung mau kemana pagi ini. Tapi aku ada pertemuan dengan Naruto siang ini," kataku.

"Kalau begitu setelah urusanmu dengan Naruto selesai, jemput aku ya. Kita makan siang sama-sama," ucapnya.

"Hn." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju rumahku. Tak ada yang ingin kukerjakan pagi di desa jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang. Mungkin membersihkan apartemen ide bagus, atau mungkin meratapi perkataan ayah Sakura yang tanpa sengaja kudengar tadi.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku merebahkan badan di atas kasur. Bukan karena lelah, melainkan pikiranku benar-benar terbebani oleh perkataan ayah Sakura yang tanpa sengaja kudengar tadi. Apakah hubunganku dengan Sakura tidak akan bisa berlanjut? Apakah ayahnya mampu menerimaku kembali menjadi Shinobi Konoha? Entahlah semua itu masih tanda tanya.

Semakin lama kupikirkan, aku menjadi semakin ragu untuk melamar Sakura. Padahal masalah mencari ide untuk melamar Sakura sudah berhasil aku tangani. Namun sekarang masalah baru muncul. Karena tak ingin memusingkan masalah itu, aku pun menutup mata dan tertidur.

 **==[][]==**

Aku berada di ruang tamu Sakura. Di hadapanku ada ayah dan ibu Sakura sementara di sampingku ada Sakura sendiri. Gugup menyerangku kala itu. Di tambah tatapan mata Kizashi Haruno makin membuatku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini.

"Aku tidak sudi putriku menikah dengan penghianat sepertimu. PERGI SANA!"

Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa membuka bibirku saat itu. Aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam. Hanya kepalan tangan yang bisa kugenggam erat-erat.

"Tapi ayah! Aku dan Sasuke saling menyukai.. Ayah terlalu Egois, aku menyukai Sasuke dan aku ingin hidup dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura.

Mebuki pun berdiri dan menarik Sakura ke sampingnya. Aku sempat menahan tangan Sakura namun karena gertakan Kizashi yang menyuruhku melepaskan tangan Sakura, aku pun melepaskannya.

"Aku punya calon yang cocok untuk Sakura. Dia Shinobi hebat seperti dirimu. Namun dia bukan penghianat sepertimu. Dia baik dan tidak dingin sifatnya. Aku yakin dengannya Sakura bahagia," ucap Kizashi.

Kizashi menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke pintu keluar. Diriku di buangnya di depan pintu. "Aku tidak butuh menantu yang seorang penghianat desa. Yang kubutuhkan adalah orang baik yang mampu melahirkan keturunan yang baik pula. Pergi dari rumahku dan jangan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura!" kata Kizashi.

Sakura berusaha mendekatiku dan membantuku berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku berusaha meraih tangannya. Namun Kizashi dan Mebuki malah menjauhkan Sakura dariku dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggilku.

Semakin kucoba meraih tangan Sakura, Kizashi semakin menjauhkan Sakura dariku.

"Sakura...! Sakura...! Sakuraaa...!"

Aku menutup mata. Lalu aku merasa ada yang menampar pipiku dengan cukup keras.

"Sasukeeee! Sasukeee! Bangunlah!"

Mataku terbuka dan mendapati wajah si bodoh yang seenaknya membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur. Aku menyentuh pipiku yang sepertinya memar karena ditampar si bodoh itu.

"Sakit bodoh!" kesal dan Sakit yang kurasakan saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia bukan hanya menampar pipiku berkali-kali hingga merah. Tapi saat ini ia berada di atas kasur dengan salah satu lututnya menindih perutku.

"Kau sulit sekali di bangunkan!"

"Ngapain juga kau naik ke kasur dan menindih perutku. Enyahlah!" aku memakai kakiku untuk menolak Naruto ke belakang sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Agh! Sasuke. Kuhajar kau nanti, apa kau kira tidak sakit," ucapnya.

Aku memegangi perutku. "Kau pikir dengan menindih perutku dengan lututmu itu tidak sakit? Untuk apa kau menampar pipiku dan menindih perutku? Dan kenapa kau bisa di kamarku?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang kubilang. Kau sulit sekali di bangunkan. Sejam yang lalu harusnya kita bertemu di monumen patung Hokage. Karena kau tidak datang-datang aku mencarimu dan akhirnya kutemukan kau sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di rumahmu. Ketika itu kau mengigau berulang-ulang menyebut nama-nama Sakura. Aku membuka jendelamu dan masuk. Aku berusaha keras membangunkanmu tapi kau tidur semacam terkena genjutsu. Aku menahan hidungmu pun tak ada hasilnya, makanya aku menampar pipimu agar kau bangun," katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga menindih perutku bodoh?"

"Ya, aku mencari posisi dan sudut menampar yang lebih baik. Tapi sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya.

Moodku untuk berbicara dengannya sudah hilang karena kejadian ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar si bodoh ini habis-habisan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tamu sementara aku ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol jus dingin dari kulkas. Kami minum terlebih dahulu lalu aku mulai bercerita mengenai pembicaraan keluarga Haruno yang kudengar tadi pagi.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai kejadian tadi pagi di rumah Sakura?" tanyaku

"Itu buruk sekali. Benar-benar buruk. Tapi kumohon jangan putus asa Sasuke. Aku yakin kau dan Sakura sudah terikat dengan takdir. Jadi jangan biarkan perkataan ayah Sakura itu membuatmu membatalkan niat untuk melamar Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Jadi apa saranmu?"

"Kupikir langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan sebelum melamar Sakura ialah meyakinkan ayahnya dan membuatnya menerimamu. Setelah Ayahnya menerimamu maka aku yakin, langkah selanjutnya akan lebih mudah," katanya.

"Jadi, apa menurutmu aku harus berbicara pada ayahnya?" tanyaku

"Begitulah. Ajak Sakura menemui ayahnya. Bawalah oleh-oleh atau apapun. Buatlah Kizashi menerimamu di rumahnya. Perlahan, bicaralah mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Katakan padanya jika kalian telah serius dan ingin melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya." Kata Naruto.

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil mengingat mimpiku tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa ragu dan takut jika mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Mimpiku yang tadi. Aku bermimpi ketika aku datang hendak meminta restu dari ayahnya. Aku malah di usir dan di olok-olok dan di paksa berpisah dengan Sakura. Dan bahkan Kizashi memiliki calon untuk Sakura," ucapku.

"Itu hanya mimpi Sasuke. Lagi pula sifat Kizashi tidak seperti itu. Aku cukup lama bersama Sakura, dan kupikir mustahil mimpi itu akan terjadi karena sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Kizashi."

"Hufft. Kau benar. aku akan berusaha semampuku. Namun aku tak sangka kalau kau cukup pintar dalam hal seperti ini."

"Aku berpengalaman. Andaikan kau tidak melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa payahmu itu, kau pasti tahu apa saja yang telah kulalui sampai Hinata bisa hamil sekarang. Eh maksudku sampai aku dan Hinata bisa menikah."

Aku melihat jam dinding dan teringat dengan janji makan siangku bersama dengan Sakura.

"Kita sampai di sini saja dulu. Aku mau menjemput Sakura karena aku ada janji makan siang dengannya. Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan," ucapku lalu berdiri. Naruto pun menyusul dan pergi dari rumahku.

 **==[][]==**

Setelah selesai makan di sebuah kedai makan dekat rumah sakit, Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Sasuke. Ini soal ayahku," kata Sakura.

"Ayahmu tidak merestui hubungan kita kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini semua karena kebodohanku. Andaikan aku tidak meninggalkan desa, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi jika kau tidak meninggalkan desa, bisa saja saat ini kita tidak berpacaran. Semua yang telah kita alami ini adalah takdir."

Aku memegang tangan kanan Sakura lalu mengecupnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Demi dirimu aku siap jungkir balik agar ayahmu menyetujui hubungan kita. Dan jika bisa, sampai ke jenjang pernikahan."

"Aku sudah tidak bisa meyakinkan ayahku lagi. Aku serahkan padamu, Sasuke. Aku rasa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi pagi. Benarkan?"

"Hn. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Dan aku merahasiakannya."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meyakinkan ayahku agar ia bisa menerima hubungan kita?"

"Akan aku atasi. Nanti malam, datanglah ke restoran Yakiniku yang ada di dekat rumah Choji bersama kedua orang tuamu."

Sakura terlihat bahagia. "Terima kasih Sasuke. Karena kau benar-benar serius dalam hubungan kita." Ia pun memelukku.

 **==[][]==**

Aku menceritakan agendaku malam ini kepada Naruto. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membantuku mempersiapkan segalanya agar pertemuanku dengan keluarga Sakura malam ini lancar.

Malam harinya aku bersiap. Aku memakai baju rapi biasa karena ini bukan makan malam formal. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan apa yang ayah Sakura tahu mengenai diriku.

"Sasuke ingat. Jangan gugup, ini adalah langkah awal. Begitu malam ini berjalan lancar dan Kizashi menerimamu dengan baik, maka di pertemuan berikut kau bisa meminta restu agar bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Sakura," kata Naruto.

Setelah siap, aku pun pergi menuju restoran tersebut.

Gugup, itulah yang kurasakan malam itu. Dan ketika kuingat mimpi yang pernah kualami, aku malah menjadi tidak begitu berniat bertemu Kizashi. Aku takut akan di perlakukan layaknya di mimpi itu.

Sakura pun datang, namun sendiri tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya di sampingnya. Aku harusnya bisa menduga situasi ini. Situasi di mana kedua orang tua Sakura tidak bisa atau tidak mau datang.

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan berlari mendekatiku.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak bisa datang?" tanyaku.

"Mereka datang kok Sasuke. Tenang saja. Tapi saat ini mereka sedang berbicara dengan teman ayahku di luar. Mereka menyuruhku masuk terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan kalau kau sudah datang," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu masih ada waktu beberapa menit. Sakura, tolong ceritakan mengenai orang tuamu."

"Hmm. Ayahku sangat periang dan juga karismatik. Ia sering kali bercanda dengan orang di sekitarnya. Tapi percakapan tadi pagi itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang selama ini aku kenal sebagai anaknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?"

"Ibuku. Dia memiliki sifat yang agak berbeda dengan ayahku. Dia itu serius dan tidak terlalu suka dengan candaan. Tapi dia baik dan sangat peduli pada ayahku dan juga aku. Kadang juga ibuku sering memarahi ayahku. Soalnya ayahku cenderung menanggapi suatu hal dengan santai sepanjang waktu."

Kedua orang tua Sakura pun masuk. Aku menarik nafas sambil terus menerus memandangi mereka. Ketika mereka sudah dekat, aku pun berdiri dan berkata :

"Selamat datang, silakan duduk," kataku.

Mereka pun duduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Maaf jika undangan makan malam ini kusampaikan secara mendadak."

"Santai saja nak Sasuke. Kami tidak begitu sibuk," kata Mebuki lalu melihat ke suaminya. "Benarkan, Kizashi?" tanyanya.

"Terserah apa katamu!" Kizashi berkata sambil membuang mukanya.

"Ayolah Kizashi. Ini bukanlah dirimu. Untuk apa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini?" tanya Mebuki.

Kizashi menarik nafas. "Sasuke, apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan malam ini. Bicarakan sekarang, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini," katanya.

"Sebelum saya bicara, izinkan saya menghidangkan makan malam untuk anda," kataku.

Pelayan pun datang membawa pesanan Yakinuku untuk 4 orang. Kami pun menikmati makan malam bersama walau keadaannya sedikit canggung. Terutama aku dan Kizashi. Ketika sedang makan, aku terus menerus memikirkan topik pembicaraan agar nanti tidak bingung ketika berbicara dengan Kizashi nanti. Tapi yang pasti malam ini aku tidak akan mengungkit rencana pertunanganku dengan Sakura.

Setelah makan, Kizashi dan Mebuki menikmati segelas teh hangat. Sementara aku dan Sakura menikmati es sirup yang terasa lebih menyegarkan setelah makan Yakiniku.

"Uchiha, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kizashi.

"Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya. Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian. Dan tadi siang pun Sakura sudah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Jadi malam ini aku ingin membahas pembicaraan kalian itu," kataku.

"Beraninya kau menguping pembicaraan kami," Kizashi berdiri hendak memarahiku.

"Ayah! Sasuke tidak sengaja. Saat itu ia mau menjemputku. Dan karena kita berbicara dengan nada sedikit keras, Sasuke jadi mendengarkan percakapan kita," ucap Sakura.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang layak di cintai Sakura. Aku memang hanyalah seorang mantan penghianat. Aku pendendam dan juga pembunuh. Dan aku juga berasal dari klan yang terkutuk. Aku membawa takdir Uchiha yang mengerikan. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat anda takut jika putri anda menikah denganku. Anda merasa kehidupan yang akan kami jalani tidak tidak akan harmonis. Aku tahu perasaan anda yang hanya ingin putri anda bahagia menjalani kehidupannya."

"Apa Cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kizashi.

Aku menggeleng. "Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah menyukai putri anda karena saat itu ia menyebalkan. Ia bersaing dengan Ino Yamanaka untuk mendekatiku. Dan kupikir itu sangat menyebalkan. Waktu pun terus berjalan dan aku menghianati desa. Sejak saat itu, ikatanku dengan Sakura dan Naruto mulai menghilang. Ikatan itu kuubah menjadi kebencian dan membuatku bertambah kuat. Namun, hilangnya ikatan dengan orang-orang terdekatku membuat diriku dengan mudah dikendalikan orang lain. Beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Dan kumerasa ikatan itu kembali muncul perlahan hingga akhirnya kami bertemu dan bertarung bersama di perang dunia ke-4.

"Ikatanku semakin kuat ketika aku bertarung melawan Naruto. Ikatan yang semakin kuat itu aku ingin akhiri dengan membunuhnya dalam pertarungan. Akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama kalah dalam pertempuran dan kata demi kata yang kami keluarkan pun kembali merubahku menjadi Sasuke yang tidak di kuasai dendam. Meskipun sebelum bertarung dengan Naruto aku sudah menyakiti perasaan Sakura untuk Kesenian kali, tapi Sakura masih ikhlas untuk memulihkanku yang terluka bersama Naruto setelah pertarungan kami berakhir. Hati Sakura benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Hal itu membuatnya tak mudah menyerah walau sudah kusakiti berkali-kali. Sejak hari itu, ikatanku dengan Sakura pun menjadi semakin kuat dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Bukan hanya sekedar ikatan persahabatan."

"Kata-katamu bukan sekedar bualan semata. Tadi siang tuan Rokudaime mendatangiku. Sepertinya beliau juga tahu mengenai percakapan kami pagi ini. Tapi entah siapa yang memberitahukan padanya. Tapi yang jelas ia datang padaku dan menceritakan semua hal yang tak kuketahui mengenai Sakura dan Naruto yang melaui berbagai macam hal agar bisa membawamu pulang ke desa. Ia juga menceritakan peristiwa pembunuhan tuan Danzo serta kejadian sewaktu kalian melawan leluhur Chakra. Tuan Rokudaime juga menceritakan bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadapmu. Keinginannya untuk membawamu kembali membuat putriku menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang hebat," perlahan sikap Kizashi sedikit berubah di depanku kala ia bercerita.

"Ayah," Sakura pun tercengang.

"Jika memang dengan bersamamu putriku bisa bahagia, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian."

Aku Bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sudah mulai menintikan air mata.

"Datanglah menemuiku jika kau sudah siap menjadikan putriku pendamping hidupmu. Dan kuharap kejadian yang menimpa Sakura sebelum kau dan Naruto bertarung tak akan pernah lagi terjadi. Artinya aku tidak mau mendengar kau menyakiti Sakura lagi. Mebuki, ayo kita pulang." Kizashi pun pulang bersama Istrinya—Mebuki.

"Semua berjalan lancar, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau guru Kakashi bertemu dengan orang tuaku tadi siang. Apa kau yang memberitahu percakapan kami padanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kukira kau. Jika bukan kita berdua, berarti dia yang melakukannya."

"Siapa?" Sakura pun bingung akibat perkataanku. "Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Benar. aku yang mengatakannya pada Kakashi," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.

Aku tidak begitu tercengang. Sejak lama aku sudah merasakan keberadaannya. Namun Sakura kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba ada Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengawasi kami. untuk apa kau lakukan ini? Dan kenapa kau menceritakannya pada Kakashi?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Aku menceritakan masalahmu pada Kakashi karena berharap ia membantumu mencari jalan keluar."

"Naruto, terima kasih. Berkatmu ayahku bisa menerima Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Tak masalah Sakura. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, jadi aku balas dengan membantu kalian," ucap Naruto.

"Huh, tapi kau tidak banyak membantu," kataku pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Sakura.

"Tunggu aku di luar Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu. Sekarang aku mau membayar tagihan makanan," ucapku.

Naruto dan Sakura pun menungguku di luar. 2 menit kemudian aku pun menyusul mereka yang sudah berada di luar.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura!" ajakku.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Kita bertiga sudah sangat jarang jalan bertiga,"

Aku menatap Sakura sementara ia pun menatapku. Lalu kami bersama-sama menatap Naruto dan berkata "Tidak malam ini!" dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

 **==[][]==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Hai para pembaca. Kuharap kalian memang menunggu chapter terbaru.

Untuk chapter ke-6 ini jalan ceritanya sama sekali tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelum mengetik. Namun ketika memulai mengetik chapter 6 ini, saya pun kedatangan ide untuk membuat jalan cerita yang seperti ini. Menurut kalian apakah bagus?

Thanks ya yang merasa sudah pernah mereview dan fav&Follow.

Untuk **Jungklee "Thanks ya. Aku jadi tersanjung ;)"**

Untuk **KanonAiko "Cerita ini tidak aku khusus dibaca oleh SasuSaku Lover kok. Aku mempersembahkan cerita ini untuk semua penduduk yang mau membaca. Mengenai isi kritikanmu, aku jadi bingung. Apa yang membuat alur ceritaku ini agak kaku. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya sehingga mungkin masih terlihat kaku untukmu. Soal topo, maaflah. Terkadang manusia melakukan kesalahan.**

" **peran kakashi dalam cerita ini tidak kubuat mencolok. Dan maaf soal itu. Tapi setidaknya dalam cerita sudah di ceritakan bahwa kakashi telah membantu Sasuke."**

Untuk **Safiera02 "Hahaha, iya. Ada-ada aja :v"**


	7. Perencanaan Pernikahan 1

**:**

 **Chapter 7**

 **:**

Tak Terasa 5 hari sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuanku dengan kedua orang tua Sakura di restoran yakiniku. Dan sudah tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Sakura untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Dan semenjak makan malam itu, Kizashi sudah tidak pernah dingin lagi terhadapku.

2 hari yang lalu sewaktu aku menjemput Sakura untuk mengajaknya makan, Kizashi lah yang membuka pintu dan mengajakku makan bersama keluarganya. Ia berkata padaku untuk segera menikahi putrinya itu. Ia berkata kencan setiap hari itu pemborosan. Ia takut uang tabunganku habis Cuma untuk mentraktir makan Sakura setiap hari. Ia juga berkata kalau aku lapar, aku bisa datang ke rumahnya untuk makan ketimbang membeli makanan diwarung. Setiap malam sejak hari itu, aku selalu di undang untuk makan malam bersama di rumah keluarga Haruno.

Hari itu, aku sedang mempersiapkan peralatan misiku. Aku dan Naruto mendapatkan misi pengawalan Daimyo Negara Api selama 2 minggu. Dalam misi pengawalan itu, kami harus memakai pakaian layaknya anbu namun tanpa topeng. Masih ada waktu 4 jam sebelum Naruto menjemputku dan memulai perjalanan menuju kediaman Daimyo.

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku penasaran siapa yang bertamu. Kalau Naruto, harusnya ia datang 4 jam lagi dari sekarang. Lagi pula ini masih jam 5 pagi. Ini masih terlalu tempo untuk pergi ke kediaman Daimyo. Lagi pula aku belum mempersiapkan pakaian-pakaianku. Aku pun berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"Sakura! Ada apa?" tak kusangka ia datang ke rumahku sepagi ini.

"Kau mau pergikan?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tapi masih 4 jam lagi. Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini?"

Sakura memberiku sebuah kantong kresek. "Sarapan untukmu. Aku yang membuatnya. Dan aku juga membawakanmu sekotak pil makanan yang bisa kau makan bersama Naruto jika lapar," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, pagi ini aku harus bertemu dengan Ino. Kami mau mencari tanaman obat-obatan di hutan pagi ini."

"Terima kasih atas sarapan dan pil makanannya."

"Jaga dirimu di sana ya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hati-hati juga sewaktu mencari tanaman obat."

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi, Sasuke."

Sakura pun pergi dan aku pun kembali mempersiapkan barang-barang yang hendak aku bawa. Ini misi yang panjang, dan aku akan meninggalkan desa dan juga Sakura selama kurang lebih 2 minggu. Berat memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini misi dari negara. Para petinggi negara mengadakan rapat penting dengan Hokage sehari yang lalu untuk membahas pengawalan Daimyo yang akan melakukan kunjungan kenegaraan. Para petinggi desa pun menunjuk kami berdua untuk melakukan pengawalan terhadap daimyo.

4 jam kemudian, Naruto pun menjemputku. Kami bergerak menuju gerbang barat untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Ini misi yang panjang. Kau akan berjauhan dari Sakura, apa tidak masalah bagimu," kata Naruto.

"Aku bukan orang yang lemah. Misi seorang Shinobi adalah prioritas. Kau harusnya khawatir pada Istrimu yang sedang hamil itu," kataku.

"Hanabi kuberi perintah untuk menjaga Hinata. Selain itu ada Konohamaru yang juga kuminta mengawasi Hinata selama aku pergi."

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhnya mengawasi Hinata?"

"Kau tahu, andaikan Hinata mengalami keluhan kehamilan, Konohamaru akan menghampirinya dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit."

"Aku salah. Ternyata kau sudah sangat berlebihan mengkhawatirkan istrimu."

Kami pun tiba. Kakashi sudah menunggu kami.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan sebelum kalian pergi," kata Kakashi.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Rombongan Daimyo berjumlah 15 orang. Hanya kalian yang akan mengawal mereka. Para 12 ninja pelindung tidak akan ikut campur dalam pengawalan kali ini. Untuk makanan, jangan khawatir. Kalian pasti akan makan yang enak-enak selama 2 minggu ini. " ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi itu yang ingin guru katakan," kataku.

"Misi ini sepertinya tidak akan seru kalau tidak ada pertarungannya," kata Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh. Akan lebih baik kalau tidak ada orang atau kelompok yang ingin membunuh Daimyo. Itu tandanya kedamaian masih terjaga," ucapku.

"Bilanglah setuju. Aku tahu kau juga ingin misi yang seperti kuharapkan."

"Diamlah, kita kerjakan misi ini dengan baik."

"Bersikap baiklah kalian berdua selama pengawalan. Jangan sampai nama kalian tercoreng karena sering berselisih. Ingat kalian itu sudah dewasa. Kau akan segera menikah, Sasuke. Sementara kau Naruto, kau akan jadi ayah. jadi bersikaplah dewasa," kata Kakashi.

"Hufft, baiklah," kata Naruto.

Kami pun pergi setelah mendapat perintah bergerak dari Kakashi. Berlari adalah satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa tiba lebih cepat di kediaman Daimyo hari ini. Perjalanan ini akan menghabiskan sekitar 5 jam. Dan seperti biasa, si bodoh itu kembali menantangku dalam sebuah lomba untuk menjadi yang pertama tiba. Karena kami bertekad untuk tiba secepat mungkin, jadi aku menerima tantangannya.

Kami pun tiba di kediaman Daimyo walau dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Salah satu pengawal Daimyo mendatangi kami dan membawa kami ke kamar yang telah di siapkan. Kami pun beristirahat hari ini. Dan pada malam harinya, kami di panggil untuk ikut membahas perjalanan panjang Daimyo api esok hari.

"Jadi itulah rute yang akan rombongan Daimyo lewati. Aku sudah meminta 12 ninja pelindung untuk menelusuri rute perjalanan Daimyo di negara Api. Sudah bisa kupastikan rute itu akan aman. Namun masalahnya adalah rute perjalanan rombongan Daimyo di luar negara api. Kita tidak tahu apakah akan aman atau tidak," ucap penasihat Daimyo.

"Untuk itulah, 2 pahlawan dunia berdiri di hadapanku. Mereka telah kubayar mahal untuk mengawal dan memastikan perjalanan kali ini akan aman, benarkan nak Sasuke, Naruto," kata Daimyo.

"Itu sudah pasti!"

"Sopanlah sedikit Naruto!"

"Untuk formasi perjalanan, para pengawal Daimyo akan berada di paling depan memandu jalan. Kemudian diikuti dengan Kereta-kereta kuda para rombongan Daimyo. Untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka akan berada di depan kereta kuda tuan Daimyo," kata penasihat itu lagi. Ia menutup sebuah gulungan. "Pertemuan selesai. Semua di persilakan istirahat untuk memulai perjalanan esok hari.

Malam itu pun kami tidur. Syukurnya Daimyo berbaik hati memberikanku dan Naruto kamar yang terpisah sehingga aku tidak perlu mendengar dengkurannya malam ini. Malam yang tenang di kediaman Daimyo. Itulah yang kubutuhkan malam ini sebelum melakukan perjalanan panjang esok hari.

 **==[][]==**

Keesokan harinya, semua kereta kuda untuk rombongan telah berkumpul di lapangan. Formasi barisan telah di atur. Kini tinggal menunggu kedatangan sang Daimyo beserta rombongannya. Kala itu aku dan Naruto menunggu di gerbang.

"Sasuke, ini pasti akan jadi misi yang membosankan," kata Naruto.

"Misi adalah misi. Kita jalankan misi ini sebaik mungkin apapun kondisinya. Lagi pula bayaran misi kali ini sangatlah besar. Kau bisa memakainya untuk membeli semua perlengkapan bayi yang Hinata dan kau butuhkan," kataku.

Peluit pun berbunyi. Rombongan Daimyo pun keluar dan berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang telah di siapkan. Aku dan Sasuke pun turut mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Dalam beberapa menit, kami pun berangkat. Perjalanan panjang kami pun di mulai.

 **==[][]==**

2 minggu Sudah berlalu, dan kini aku dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Misi pengawalan memang berjalan lancar, namun misi seperti itu bukanlah misi yang cocok untukku dan juga si bodoh itu. Perjalanan Daimyo berjalan lancar tanpa ada halangan.

"Aku kecewa, kupikir akan ada orang yang berniat menyerang rombongan para Daimyo. Ini benar-benar misi yang terlalu mudah dan membosankan," kata Naruto.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu meremehkan misi. Tapi kupikir misi ini memang membosankan. Misi seperti ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuk kita."

"Biasanya misi pengawalan itu pasti akan ada pertarungan. Kau ingat misi pengawalan kita yang pertama?"

"Hn. Aku ingat betapa lemahnya dirimu saat itu."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengingat hal itu, Sasuke!" Ia kesal dan mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Baik- baik. Ya aku ingat. Misi pengawalan pertama kita waktu itu cukup berbahaya. Tapi kita masih bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik," ucapku.

Setelah itu, suasana pun hening. Tak ada percakapan kami berdua hanya fokus pada jalan yang kami lewati untuk bisa kembali ke desa. Dan ketika kami sudah memasuki Desa, Naruto pun memulai percakapan.

"Bukankah Kizashi sudah merestui hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Jadi kapan kau mau melamarnya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat ini aku hanya harus mengumpulkan sejumlah uang untuk pernikahan kami. Tapi mungkin secepatnya aku akan melakukannya," ucapku.

"Baguslah. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku siap membantumu, Sasuke."

Setelah melapor, Aku dan Naruto pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Saat itu aku berencana untuk mendatangi sebuah toko perhiasan. Ya, aku mau membeli cincin untuk melamar Sakura. Namun itu masihlah rencana karena saat ini aku belum membawa cukup uang untuk membeli cincin. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Aku pun tiba di rumah. Kubuka pintu rumah dan sial, jaring laba-laba terlihat di beberapa sudut rumah. Meskipun aku hanya meninggalkan rumah selama 2 minggu, tapi sepertinya laba-laba di rumah ini sangat berambisi untuk menjadikan rumah ini sarang mereka. Tidak hanya jaring laba-laba, debu pun terlihat memenuhi sisi atas barang-barang yang berada di ruang tamu. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah sebuah jendela yang sepertinya lupa aku tutup sebelum pergi. Syukurnya di Konoha ini tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mencuri di rumahku.

Sebelum beristirahat, kuputuskan untuk membersihkan rumahku terlebih dahulu. Kutangkap laba-laba yang ada di rumahku dan kubuang keluar jendela. Semua barang-barang yang berada di ruang tamu aku bersihkan. Setelah selesai aku pun beristirahat.

 **==[][]==**

Malam harinya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli cincin. Setelah mengambil semua uang yang kuperlukan, aku pun pergi menuju ke sebuah toko perhiasan ternama di Konoha.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Kali ini kami sama-sama mendekat karena tujuan kami berlawanan arah.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ke toko perhiasan. Kau sendiri?"

"Wah! Aku pikir kau akan melamar Sakura beberapa hari lagi. Tak kusangka kau akan melamarnya malam ini."

"Sebenarnya aku Cuma mau beli cincin ini saja. Untuk melamarnya, aku perlu sedikit waktu lagi. Dan kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Baiklah. Kukira kau akan melamarnya malam ini. Kalau malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu. Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tujuan kita sekarang," ucapnya yang bahkan belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

"Naruto!" bentakku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oh ya, maaf. Aku mau ke rumah guru Kakashi. Mengantar gulungan ini. Aku pergi dulu, soalnya aku buru-buru," ucapnya.

Setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkanku, aku pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko perhiasan. Setelah tiba, aku pun masuk dan dalam waktu 10 menit aku sudah keluar sambil membawa sebuah kotak cincin tunangan untukku dan Sakura.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat itu kulihat dia memakai jaket dan berjalan sendirian malam hari yang dingin. Dan tak seperti biasanya, kali ini aku yang menghampirinya.

"Sakura!" kataku.

"Sasuke, kapan kau kembali," ucapnya senang.

"Tadi siang. Maaf aku tidak menemuimu tadi. Aku lelah dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku baru berencana untuk mencari makan. Dan Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku makan?" tanyaku.

"Baik."

Kami pun menuju sebuah kedai makanan terdekat. Kedai itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada 2 orang yang memakai jaket sedang makan. Mereka nampak cukup mencurigakan karena menutup kepala mereka sambil makan.

Tak ingin cari masalah, aku mencari meja yang agak jauh dari kedua orang itu. Menikmati makan malam bersama Sakura adalah hal biasa aku lakukan belakangan ini. Namun setelah 2 minggu tidak bertemu, makan malam kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Bagaimana misi pengawalan yang kalian lakukan. Apakah berjalan lancar?" tanya Sakura disela-sela makan.

Aku menelan makanan yang baru kukunyah. "Begitulah. Bahkan terlalu lancar." Aku pun kembali melanjutkan makanku.

"Hmm, biar kutebak. Naruto pasti mengeluh selama misi pengawalan itu kalian jalankan."

"Ya. Selain dia, aku juga mengeluh. Andaikan kau ikut, kau juga pasti mengeluh. Kau tahukan bagaimana kehidupan para bangsawan. Dan lagi kami tidak bisa bertindak semau kami selama pengawalan. Banyak peraturan yang mengekang kami selama pengawalan. Bahkan minum pun harus pada waktunya. Dan terlebih, aku dan Naruto dilarang berbicara jika berada di dekat Daimyo."

"Tak terbayang, bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan selama 2 minggu melakukan pengawalan itu."

"Meskipun begitu, misi tetaplah misi. Sebagai seorang Shinobi, aku dan Naruto harus bisa menyelesaikan misi itu. Berkat misi pengawalan, aku sekarang punya uang yang cukup besar. Setidaknya uang itu akan cukup untuk merayakan suatu hal."

"Merayakan apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Aku mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan 2 jari. "Selesaikan dulu makanmu. Nanti baru aku beritahu," ucapku.

Setelah 3 menit, Sakura pun menghabiskan makanannya. Aku pun menyusul kemudian.

"Jadi, kau mau merayakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

Aku mengorek kantung celanaku mencoba meraih sesuatu. Namun sebelum kukeluarkan benda yang saat ini sudah kudapatkan, aku berkata, "berkat misi pengawalan itu, aku sekarang punya uang yang banyak. Aku yakin uang itu akan cukup untuk merayakan suatu hal. Dan itu adalah." Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu itu dari kantungku dan menunjukan itu pada Sakura. "Pernikahan kita," ujarku lagi sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat 2 buah cincin yang baru saja aku beli.

Sakura menyeka mulutnya. "Sasuke. Inikan?"

"Ya, cincin untuk pernikahan kita. Memang cincin ini tidaklah mewah dan mahal, tapi pilihanku tetap berkualitas."

"Bagiku ini terlihat sangat indah, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat cincin seindah ini. Apalagi sampai membayangkan cincin seindah ini akan dipakaikan di jariku," kata Sakura.

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh mengenakannya malam ini."

"Benarkah, Sasuke?"

"Ya. Serahkan tanganmu."

Sakura memberikan tangan kanannya padaku. Aku memegangnya sekilas lalu mengambil cincin di kotak yang saat itu aku letakan di meja. Aku memakaikan cincin itu di jari Sakura. Sedikit susah memang karena aku hanya memakai satu tangan. Dan karena itu, Sakura pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membantuku memasangkan cincin ke jarinya.

"Cincin ini hanya boleh kau pakai malam ini. Setelah itu kau harus menyimpannya. Dan ketika tiba hari 'H', kembalikan cincin itu padaku karena aku akan memakaikan cincin itu secara resmi di depan teman-teman kita," ucapku sambil memegangi tangannya dan menatap wajahnya.

Ia pun tersipu malu dan berusaha membuang wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu untuk membicarakan hal ini."

Aku pun membayar dan pergi dari kedai itu. Seperti biasa, sebelum pulang aku mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu. Dan setibanya di depan rumahnya, Sakura bertanya, "Apa kau tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Orang tuamu sepertinya sudah tidur. Rumahmu terdengar sangat sepi. Jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Aku pun berbalik. Dan tiba-tiba saja di hadapanku sudah berdiri 2 orang yang kulihat berada di kedai makan tadi. Kulihat wajah mereka dan aku menyadari sesuatu. Mereka adalah Kizashi dan Mebuki. "Apa, jangan-jangan yang tadi makan di kedai itu, mereka!" batinku.

Kizashi mendekatiku dan memelukku. "Akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk melamar putriku Sasuke," ucapnya.

"Ayah, jangan-jangan yang tadi di kedai itu ayah dan ibu!"

"Benar Sakura, putriku. Kau terlalu terbuai kemesraan dengan Sasuke sampai kau tidak menyadari kalau kami sedang berada di kedai itu dan memperhatikan kalian," kata Mebuki.

"Ketika melihat kalian hendak memasuki kedai, ayah menyuruh ibumu untuk menutupi diri agar tidak dikenali kalian berdua. Bahkan ninja elit seperti Sasuke pun tidak menyadari kami. dan pastinya, kami menguping semua pembicaraan kalian tanpa kalian ketahui," ucap Kizashi setelah melepas pelukannya padaku.

"Jadi anda mendengar semua percakapan kami?" tanyaku.

Kizashi melihat ke arah Mebuki yang sedang memegang tangan Sakura dan melihat cincin di jari Sakura. Kemudian ia melihat lagi ke arahku. "Tentu, jarak kalian makan tidak begitu jauh dari kami. Dengar nak Sasuke, untuk apa menunggu besok atau lusa. Kau bisa membicarakan pernikahan kalian pada kami malam ini juga," ucap Kizashi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membicarakan hal itu dengan anda sekarang," ucapku.

Kizashi pun menyuruhku masuk menyusul Sakura dan ibunya yang telah memasuki rumah. Aku benar-benar bingung mau membicarakan apa saja. Aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk pembicaraan ini. Entah mengapa hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan esok hari tanpa sengaja terlakukan hari ini.

Ketika aku membeli cincin dan memutuskan untuk memperlihatkannya kepada Sakura di kemudian hari, malah yang terjadi aku memperlihatkannya malam ini ketika aku makan bersama Sakura. Dan sekarang ketika aku berencana untuk membicarakan pernikahan kami kepada Kizashi esok hari, malah terjadi hari ini.

Kini aku duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno. Di depanku sedang duduk Kizashi dan Mebuki. Sementara Sakura duduk di samping ibunya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku sudah membicarakan pernikahan kami dan sekarang hanya perlu mendengar hasil pertimbangan dari Kizashi.

"Kau akan menikah di musim dingin ini. Menurutku kapan pun kalian menikah itu tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa kau merencanakan pesta pernikahan kalian berdua dengan sederhana. Bukankah itu adalah momen berharga sekali seumur hidup. Harusnya kau merayakannya dengan meriah agar momen pernikahan kalian berkesan dan teman-temanmu pun terkesan," ucap Kizashi.

"Apa kau takut uangmu tidak akan cukup, Sasuke?" tanya Mebuki.

"Oh, jangan-jangan karena itu." Kizashi menatapku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk. "Harusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi. Biaya pernikahan tidak harus ditanggung semua oleh keluarga pengantin pria. Tapi pengantin wanitanya juga punya kewajiban untuk membantu pembiayaan."

"Itu benar Sasuke. Pernikahan kau dan putriku tidak boleh dirayakan dengan sederhana. Kau adalah salah satu pahlawan besar dunia Shinobi. Pernikahanmu pasti akan dihadiri orang-orang penting dunia Shinobi. Para Kage dari 5 negara besar pasti akan menghadirinya." Kata Mebuki.

"Benar Sasuke. Kau tidak mau kalahkan dari Naruto! Kita harus membuat pernikahan kita semeriah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi hal yang kutakutkan bukan hanya biaya. Tapi undangan yang akan datang. Aku tidak yakin semua orang yang kami undang akan menghadirinya. Aku adalah mantan ninja pelarian, bisa jadi masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang membenciku," Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat sambil menatap lantai.

"Hahaha! Jangan pikirkan itu nak Sasuke. Biarkan aku, Kizashi Haruno yang akan memberi pelajaran pada tamu undangan yang tidak bisa hadir itu!" kata Kizashi sambil berdiri dan mengepal tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa cemberut atas sikap ayahnya. Sementara Mebuki hanya bisa tersandar sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku akan membicarakan detil pernikahanku dengan Sakura pada kalian. Sekarang aku izin pulang. Aku baru saja selesai menjalankan misi jangka lama. Dan aku mau istirahat," kataku untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini karena aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Kami mengerti. Silakan pulang." Kata Kizashi lalu ia melihat ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "antar calon suamimu keluar, Sakura!" dengan malu-malu, Sakura pun turut mengantarku keluar.

 **==[][]==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **Maaf ya jika Chapter kali ini masuk kategori jelek menurut kalian. Pasti bagian terjelek adalah ketika misi pengawalan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke –perlu melakukan misi itu agar cerita masuk akal. pernikahan itu memerlukan biaya. Dan tidak mungkin Sasuke yang baru sebulan yang lalu kembali ke desa bisa punya uang banyak dan menikah dengan Sakura tanpa hambatan.**

 **Bagian misi itu di perlukan untuk menjelaskan dari mana uang yang Sasuke pakai untuk pembiayaan pernikahannya.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu untuk Chapter ke-7 ini. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Dan maaf juga kalau cerita ini memuakan. Dan terima kasih yang merasa chapter ini bagus.**


	8. Perencanaan Pernikahan 2

**:**

 **Chapter 8**

 **:**

Malam telah berlalu dan matahari pun sudah terbit menyinari hari baru. Pagi ini aku berencana bertemu dengan Kakashi untuk membicarakan suatu hal. Dan tentunya berterima kasih karena berkatnya, aku bisa sedekat ini dengan keluarga Haruno.

Setibanya di ruangan Kakashi, aku pun berbicara ketika dipersilakan.

"Aku mau berterima kasih. Berkat guru, hubungaku dengan Sakura berjalan lancar," kataku.

"Ho, jadi untuk itu kau datang menemuiku. Kukira kenapa." Kakashi bersandar dan melipat tangannya. "Ya, kupikir aku perlu membantumu. Lagi pula Naruto juga memintaku untuk membantumu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membicarakan hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

Aku menarik nafas lalu kembali berkata, "semalam aku memikirkan detil pernikahanku. Dan aku membutuhkan seorang wali, dan jika boleh aku minta tolong pada guru untuk menjadi waliku."

Mata Kakashi terbuka lebar lalu menyipit kembali. "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku bisa menjadi orang tua walimu," kata Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, guru."

"Kuharap kau mengundang para kage yang lain. Mereka pasti akan kecewa jika tidak di undang."

"Tentu. Keluarga Sakuralah yang akan mengurusi undangan. Aku juga akan meminta Naruto membantuku untuk persiapan pernikahanku ini. Siang ini aku berencana pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Baiklah. Jika kau ada sesuatu yang perlu kulakukan selain menjadi orang tua walimu, bilanglah padaku."

"Tentu. Akan aku katakan nanti." Aku berbalik ke arah pintu. "Meskipun ada sesuatu yang aku rencanakan," kataku lagi sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Apa itu, Sasuke?"

"Aku mau guru meminta Naruto untuk mengirim undangan kepada para kage yang lain. Semua undangan untuk para kage harus di antar oleh Naruto seorang diri."

"Tapi kenapa harus Naruto yang mengantarkan undanganmu pada para kage yang lain?" Kakashi bersandar di bangkunya dan memegang dagunya. "Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya ini hanya untuk mengerjainya, apa aku benar?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Hn. Sesekali aku mau membalasnya. Karena aku yakin ketika ia menjadi seorang Hokage nanti, ia akan lebih banyak mengerjaiku dengan memberiku misi-misi payah," kataku.

"Baik, nanti aku akan memintanya."

"Aku pergi dulu." Aku pun berjalan keluar pintu meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Sesaat kemudian, Shizune pun memasuki ruangan setelah aku sudah berjalan menjauhi pintu kantor ruangan Hokage.

 **==[][]==**

Seperti yang sudah kurencanakan. Setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi, aku pun mendatangi rumah Sakura untuk bertemu Kizashi. Kuketuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya seorang laki-laki membuka pintu.

Kizashi lah orang yang membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Kizashi.

"Aku mau membicarakan detail pernikahanku dengan Sakura," kataku.

"Masuklah. Duduk dan tunggulah sebentar. Akan kubuatkan minum."

Aku pun masuk dan duduk di kursi menunggu kedatangan Kizashi. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun datang membawa gelas berisi minuman. Ia duduk dengan posisi tangan di silang untuk mendengar semua detail pernikahan yang akan kukatakan padanya.

"Silakan bicara!"

"Aku berencana mengadakan pernikahan itu 2 minggu lagi. Minggu ini aku berencana mengantar undangan untuk para kage agar mereka tidak datang begitu terburu-buru. Dan karena pernikahan kami diadakan di musim dingin, untuk mencegah terjadi hujan salju sewaktu acara, aku berencana untuk menyewa sebuah gedung yang besar."

"Itu Keputusan yang bijak. Apa lagi yang hendak kau rencanakan?" tanya Kizashi lalu mengambil segelas minuman dan menyeruputnya.

"Aku sudah meminta tuan Hokage untuk menjadi waliku-" aku terhenti ketika melihat Kizashi menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja ia minum.

Aku panik seketika saat itu. "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyaku hendak berdiri mendekatinya.

Ia menghentikanku yang hendak membantunya dengan menunjukan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget saja karena mendengar kau menjadikan Hokage sebagai walimu. Apa beliau setuju?" tanya Kizashi.

"Ya." Aku berhenti sejenak dan mengambil gelas berisi minuman yang dibuatkan Kizashi untukku.

"Jangan Diminum!" teriak Kizashi.

Aku bingung dan kaget. Untuk apa ia memberikanku minuman kalau pada akhirnya ia melarangku meminumnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Teh ini rasanya asin. Itu makanya aku menyemburkan teh dari mulutku. Bukan hanya kaget karena kau meminta Hokage walimu, tetapi juga karena rasanya asin. Putriku sepertinya salah memasukan garam ke tempat yang seharusnya diisi gula."

"Kukira seorang ninja medis sangat teliti," kata Sasuke.

"Terkadang dia ceroboh Sasuke. Tugas pertamamu sebagai calon suami Sakura adalah mencegah kecerobohan seperti ini terjadi lagi," kata Kizashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Sakura?" tanyaku penasaran karena sejak tadi tidak melihat adanya keberadaan Sakura dan ibunya di rumah.

"Sakura dan ibunya pergi ke butik. Mungkin ibunya sedang memilih gaun pengantin untuk di pakai Sakura. Ada-ada saja ibu Sakura. Padahal undangan belum disebar," kata Kizashi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke percetakan. Aku mau membuat undangannya," kataku lalu meninggalkan rumah Sakura setelah diberi izin.

 **==[][]==**

Setelah urusan di percetakan selesai, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Tak banyak yang ingin kulakukan hari ini. Aku terpikir untuk mencari tempat pernikahanku dan Sakura akan berlangsung. Aku tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Kakashi dan membicarakan soal pernikahanku terutama tempat pernikahanku akan diselenggarakan.

Jadi, aku pun berputar haluan menuju kantor Hokage untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi. Setibanya di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, seorang penjaga menghentikanku.

"Maaf, tuan Hokage sedang tidak ada di tempat. Beliau sedang pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bersantai berhubung tak ada pekerjaan untuknya hari ini," ucap penjaga itu.

"Oh. Kalau begitu terima kasih." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan mencari keberadaan Kakashi. Cukup susah memang mencari keberadaan seseorang tanpa petunjuk yang jelas. Cukup lama aku menjelajahi desa untuk mencari keberadaan Kakashi.

Aku bertemu dengan Kiba yang sedang berjalan dengan anjing kesayangannya—Akamaru. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Kiba! Kau melihat guru Kakashi-" terhenti sejenak. "Maksudku tuan Hokage?" ralatku.

"Tuan Hokage tadi sedang berada di rumah guru Guy, aku tadi sempat bertemu dengannya sesaat sebelum ia memasuki rumah guru Guy." Tiba-tiba Kiba terlihat ragu. Namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu dan langsung berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku mau kesana."

"Tapi itu 1 jam yang lalu! Aku tidak yakin beliau masih di sana," kata kiba sesaat ketika aku mau pergi.

"Berarti kecil kemungkinan Hokage masih di sana. Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana."

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah guru Guy. Guru Guy sama seperti para Jounin Jomblo lainnya. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang di khususkan untuk pada Jounin. Di depan pintu Apartemennya, aku melihat sebuah sepatu ninja yang menjadi tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Aku pun mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian, Lee membuka pintu.

"Sasuke! Ada apa kau berkunjung ke rumah guru Gay?" tanyanya.

Aku memperhatikan kembali sepatu ninja yang berada di luar. Terlihat tidak mungkin jika sepatu di luar itu adalah milik si alis tebal ini. Lagi pula aku melihat sepatunya berada di dalam di samping sepatu milik guru Guy.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Ia terus memanggilku ketika aku sedang melihat kembali sepatu yang berada di luar. "Sasuke! Kau kenapa melihati sepatu tuan Rokudaime?" tanya Lee.

"Jadi guru Kakashi ada di dalam?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, beliau sedang bersama guru Guy di atap gedung ini," kata Lee.

"Bisa antar aku bertemu dengan mereka? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan guru Kakashi."

"Apa ini mengenai pernikahanmu dengan Sakura?" Lee bertanya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Guru Kakashi tadi menceritakannya pada guru Guy. Dan karena dari pagi aku ada di sini, aku jadi mendengarkan cerita mereka."

"Jadi begitu ya."

"Aku turut senang akhirnya kau dan Sakura akan menikah." Lee memakai sepatunya. "Ayo kita menemui guru Kakashi!" ajak Lee.

Kami pun melompat menuju atap dan menemui 2 orang dewasa sedang beradu batu-gunting-kertas (Suit). Mereka terlihat sangat serius. Bahkan ketika kami tiba di atap, mereka seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Apa mereka sudah beradu suit sejak tadi?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Suit adalah simbol rival mereka sekarang. Guru Kakashi dan Guru Gay sudah tidak bisa melakukan pertandingan rival seperti dulu lagi lantaran kaki guru Guy. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka tetaplah pasangan rival sejati. Aku bangga pada guru Guy." Lee sangat bersemangat hingga air mata bangganya keluar.

"Kenapa mereka begitu betah bertanding suit selama ini. Apakah belum ada pemenangnya?" tanyaku.

"Setahuku, mereka saling berambisi untuk menang 3 kali berturut-turut. Sampai sekarang sepertinya tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil."

"Jadi begitu." Aku terdiam sambil memandangi mereka sejenak lalu kembali berkata, "Apa mereka berdua bisa di ganggu sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Guru. Jadi aku akan panggilkan guru Kakashi." Lee pun beranjak menuju tempat Kakashi dan Guy sedang beradu suit.

"Tapi Lee!" kataku niat menghentikannya. "Apa mereka tidak apa-apa di ganggu sebentar. Jika tidak, aku bisa menemui guru Kakashi di lain waktu."

Namun Lee seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Ia malah makin mendekati guru Kakashi dan menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata, "Permisi tuan Hokage, ada yang ingin bertemu anda!"

"Lee, bukankah saya sudah katakan. Jangan panggil saya dengan menambahkan kata tuan. Panggil saya Hokage atau guru saja," kata Kakashi.

"Maaf guru. Aku lupa karena aku ingin memanggil Hokage sesopan mungkin."

"Ada apa memangnya Lee?" tanya Guy.

"Sasuke ingin berbicara dengan Hokage. Dia ada di sana?" kata Lee sambil menunujuk ke arahku.

"Jadi ia mencariku. Berarti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Guy," ucap Kakashi lalu menghampiriku.

Ketika ia sudah berada di dekatku, aku pun berkata, "maaf karena sudah mengganggu guru. Memang ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat sambil membicarakannya."

Kami berdua pun pergi menuju rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan, aku mengatakan hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Kakashi.

"Aku ingin mencari tempat untuk pernikahan kami. Aku berencana menggelar pesta pernikahan kami di dalam gedung untuk mencegah terjadinya hujan salju ketika pernikahanku dengan Sakura berlangsung," kataku.

"Itu bagus. Lalu apakah kau sudah mendapatkan tempatnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu masalahnya. Masalah tempat inilah yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda," ucapku.

"Jadi kau kebingungan untuk memilih tempat yang sesuai?"

"Ya. Jadi aku mau meminta guru untuk menentukan tempat yang setidaknya bisa menampung semua tamu undangan. Termasuk para Kage."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku punya seseorang yang bisa menemukan tempat yang sempurna untuk menggelar pesta pernikahanmu."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Aku terus mengikuti langkah Kakashi menuju rumah sakit hingga timbul pertanyaan "Mau apa Kakashi mengajakku ke rumah sakit" aku pun bertanya demikian. "Apa tujuan guru mengajakku kerumah sakit?"

"Hmm. Sebenarnya guru tidak bertujuan untuk mengajakmu ke rumah sakit. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau membicarakan masalahmu pada guru dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit agar lebih menghemat waktu. Jika kau mau pergi, silakan," ucap Kakashi.

"Apa guru sakit?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Belakangan ini guru sering lembur. Kondisi kesehatan guru pun agak menurun. Jadi guru mau ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kesehatan dan membeli vitamin."

Tak terasa kami berdua terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan rumah sakit.

"Oh! Sudah sampai. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani guru ke sini, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi lalu meninggalkanku dalam keadaan bingung sebab aku sama sekali tidak menyadari jika kami sudah berjalan hingga mencapai depan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Ketika aku hendak pergi, tiba-tiba saja mataku mendapati 2 orang yang saling berpelukan di depan salah satu jendela yang langsung mengundang perhatianku. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Dari pancaran wajah keduanya, aku mengetahui kala itu mereka berdua sangat bahagia, terutama Naruto.

Aku memang penasaran. Tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha, aku tidak boleh mendatangi mereka dan bertanya bagai orang yang sangat ingin tahu. Aku pun berbalik hendak pergi. Namun, Naruto sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Ia dengan cepat membuat bunshin lalu menyuruh bunshin itu mendatangiku.

"Yo Sasuke. Ada apa kau mendatangi rumah sakit?" tanya bunshin itu.

Aku sekilas melihat Naruto yang asli yang kala itu langsung menjauhi jendela bersama Hinata dan tak lama kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan bunshin," kataku.

"Ayolah Sasuke. meskipun aku ini hanyalah bunshin, tapi semua yang diketahui oleh aku yang asli juga diketahui olehku."

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan bunshin." Aku pun berpaling dari bunshin itu dan pergi.

"Apa kau mencari Sakura? Atau kau ingin mengecek kondisi kesehatanmu sebelum menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya bunshin tersebut.

Aku terhenti dan berbalik. "Apa maksudmu dengan berkata aku ingin mengecek kesehatanku?" kataku geram.

Bunshin itu menjadi sedikit panik ketika melihatku menatapnya. "Kau tahu Sasuke. misalnya saja kau ingin tahu apakah ada kau mempunyai masalah Reproduksi atau apalah. Jadi untuk memastikan bahwa kau dan Sakura akan melahirkan seorang keturunan yang sehat, kau ingin mengecek kesehatan reproduksimu."

"Kau tahu bunshin Naruto. Aku seorang Uchiha yang sehat. Aku tidak mungkin mengalami hal-hal yang kau katakan tadi. Jadi untuk apa aku memeriksakan kesehatanku." Karena kesal, aku mengaktifkan Sharinggan dan menatap matanya. Sekilas, bunshin itu langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang asli.

Naruto yang awalnya datang menghampiriku dengan bahagia pun berubah ketika bunshinnya telah lenyap membawa semua ingatannya ke Naruto yang asli.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bunshinku mengatakan itu," ucapnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengirim bunshin untuk menemuiku?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya mau mencegahmu pergi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Pertama kita cari tempat teduh dulu. Hinata kan lagi 'hamil' jadi dia tidak boleh panas-panasan," kata Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'hamil' yang sepertinya sengaja ia katakan untuk memancingku.

"Aku pulang deluan saja Naruto. Aku mau istirahat," kata Hinata.

"Oh. Kau memang terlihat jelas. Tapi Hinata, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang secara langsung. Tapi aku bisa memakai bunshin untuk mengantarmu pulang," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa kok jalan sendiri."

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk lalu Naruto kembali berkata, "kalau begitu sampai jumpa di rumah. Aku tidak akan lama kok."

Setelah Hinata menghilang dari penglihatan, aku pun di ajak si bodoh itu kembali ke area rumah sakit untuk duduk di bawah pohon.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak penting sih. Tapi mungkin ini bisa sedikit memotivasi dirimu untuk segera menikah dengan Sakura."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan menikah 2 minggu lagi. Kalau Cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku permisi," kataku seraya mengangkat pantat untuk segera pergi.

"Kalau begitu, bagus. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kau dengarkan aku dahulu."

Aku pun membatalkan niatku untuk pergi dan kembali menanamkan pantatku pada tempat duduk di bawah pohon itu. "Ceritakan sekarang!" titahku.

"Aku tadi menemui nona Tsunade untuk memeriksa kandungan Hinata. Meskipun baru beberapa bulan, nona Tsunade sudah memprediksi kapan anakku akan lahir."

"Semua orang juga tahu bodoh. Jika seorang perempuan sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda kehamilan, maka 9 bulan 10 hari kemudian anaknya akan terlahir."

"Aku belum selesai, teme!" Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Nona Tsunade berkata bahwa anakku diprediksi akan berkelamin laki-laki. Kau tahu betapa senangnya diriku dan Hinata mengetahui bahwa keturunanku berkelamin laki-laki?"

"Sebagai keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha, aku berambisi untuk membangkitkan klanku yang hampir punah ini. Itu berarti aku harus mendapatkan keturunan laki-laki bersama Sakura."

"Aku hanya berharap anak kita nanti tidak menjadi reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura yang selanjutnya."

"Kau benar. aku juga berharap begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata keturunanmu adalah perempuan?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika aku mendapat keturunan seorang perempuan, maka takdir Uchiha pasti akan berakhir. Jika putriku nanti menikah dengan seseorang, maka ia akan menyandang nama suaminya. Dan sudah bisa di pastikan ketika aku mati, maka Uchiha akan secara resmi punah," ucapku.

"Berarti sebisa mungkin kau mau menghindari terjadinya kehamilan anak perempuan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Perempuan atau laki-laki menurutku sama saja. Apapun nantinya yang lahir, ia tetaplah darah dagingku, buah cintaku dengan Sakura. Sebelum kita berbicara, tekadku adalah membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Tapi sekarang pikiranku lebih jauh terbuka. Masalah akan terlahir anak laki-laki atau perempuan sudah bukan masalah lagi karena ia tetaplah anakku bersama Sakura. Dan ku yakin dia akan bangga menyandang nama Uchiha dan memakai Sharinggan."

"Oke, kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan kita ini. Aku harus pulang dan merapikan rumah soalnya sebentar sore katanya adik iparku mau datang melihat Hinata." Naruto pun berdiri dan meninggalkanku duduk di bangku seorang diri di bawah pohon.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang." Kataku.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Hi, maaf ya update chapter kali ini lama sekali. Author minta maaf soalnya sekolah ane baru ngadain full day school jadi author masih belum terbiasa dan bawaannya selalu lelah dan akhirnya tidur tempo.

Rencananya sih jumat sore mau di lanjutkan hingga tamat, tapi author pilek hingga ingusnya meler tidak terkendali. Jadi author kesulitan untuk mengetik. Akhirnya baru di hari Minggu pagi author bisa menyelesaikannya. Maaf ya. Kuharap kalian masih menunggu dan tidak lupa alur ceritanya.

Oke sekian untuk chapter ini. Mohon di beri review jika berkenan. Sebuah review mampu membuat author 1 kali lebih semangat mengetik. 2 review mampu membuat author 2 kali lebih semangat.

Dan fav & Follow merupakan sebuah anugerah terindah yang di berikan pembaca untuk author. Dan itu adalah penyemangat dan pemotivasi author manapun untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya agar para pengikutnya senang.


	9. Hari Pernikahan

**:**

 **Chapter 9**

 **:**

Aku berada di kantor Hokage bersama Naruto. Kali ini aku berdiri di samping Kakashi sementara Naruto ada di hadapan kami. Di atas meja terdapat 5 undangan yang terlihat sangat menarik untuk di baca. Ya, itu adalah undangan pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Kelima undangan itu adalah undangan khusus untuk para Kage lainnya.

Kakashi mengambil salah satu undangan yang bertuliskan 'Hokage'. Sementara Naruto berdiri sambil mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi pengantar undangan. Ia sepertinya sudah mengetahui jika misi mengantar undangan untuk para kage ini hanyalah keisenganku.

"Aku minta tolong ya Naruto!" kataku.

"Padahal ada ANBU yang sebenarnya bisa mengantar lebih cepat. Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin pernikahanku berkesan. Itu sebabnya aku memintamu untuk mengantarkan undanganku. Jarang sekali seorang pahlawan mengantarkan undangan pernikahan."

"Awas kau ya Sasuke. aku yakin kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku!" katanya geram.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan banyak berbicara. Antarkan undangannya kepada para kage yang lain. Anggap saja misi yang kau lakukan ini adalah hadiah pernikahan darimu untuk Sasuke," kata Kakashi.

"Liat Saja. Akan kuberikan kau hadiah pernikahan yang lebih baik dari ini, Sasuke!" kata Naruto lalu membentuk segel kagebunshin. Ia pun memunculkan 3 bunshin. Kakashi pun membagikan undangan itu pada Naruto yang asli dan juga bunshinnya.

"Jika kulihat dirimu yang asli sedang bersantai di desa, akan kuberi kau pelajaran Naruto!" ucapku.

"Aku sudah pernah berjanji untuk membantumu mempersiapkan pernikahanmu. Menepati janji adalah salah satu jalan ninjaku. Aku memakai bunshin dengan tujuan agar aku bisa langsung mencapai keempat tempat sekaligus."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu masalah mengirim undangan untuk para kage kuserahkan padamu. Aku harus mengurus hal lainnya. Jadi aku pergi dulu." Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Oi! Bagaimana dengan bayaranku? Apakah akan di biayai oleh desa atau kau yang akan membiayainya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberikan biaya untuk misi mengantar undangan ini kepada guru Kakashi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kataku tanpa membalikkan badan.

 **==[][]==**

Setelah urusan mengenai undangan beres. Waktunya aku mempersiapkan tempat. Meskipun pernikahan kami akan kami gelar seminggu lagi, tapi setidaknya aku harus sudah mulai merancang akan seperti apa pernikahanku akan di gelar. Sai dan Shikamaru di minta Naruto untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tempat merupakan pilihan dari Shikamaru. Sebuah gedung Teather terbesar di Negara api yang terdapat di Konoha. Atas perintah Kakashi selaku Hokage, penanggung jawab Theater itu mengizinkanku untuk memakai tempat itu sebagai tempat pernikahanku dengan Sakura.

Aku, Shikamaru, dan Sai berdiskusi untuk membahas rancangan pernikahanku. Walau bagi Shikamaru hal ini cukup merepotkan, tapi ia adalah temanku juga apalagi Narutolah yang memintanya untuk membantuku. Jadi ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk membantuku.

Ino pun turut membantu dengan membuat hiasan-hiasan memakai bunga-bunga. Dan pada akhirnya dalam waktu 3 hari, gedung telah siap untuk di pakai.

==[][]==

Waktu terus bergulir hingga akhirnya tanpa kusadari besok adalah hari pernikahanku. Malam itu, aku baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan dan membaca buku yang menjelaskan tentang tradisi pernikahan klan-klan besar Konoha. Di sana aku mendapati tradisi pernikahan klan Uchiha. Kupikir aku harus menikah dengan tradisi yang sama seperti para leluhur Uchiha agar Uchiha bisa di katakan benar-benar bangkit dari kepunahan.

Setelah cukup lama membaca, aku pun pergi dan berjalan menuju penjahit untuk mengambil jas yang akan kupakai untuk hari pernikahanku. Saat itu jalanan cukup sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Salju yang turun membuat udara semakin dingin. Aku benar-benar ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Kuyakin semua orang yang saat ini masih berada di luar berpikiran sama denganku. Kulihat beberapa titik jalanan di desa sudah mulai tertutup oleh salju.

Namun ketika aku tiba di persimpangan yang mengarah ke taman, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana menatap pepohonan bunga Sakura yang sudah memasuki tahap musim dingin.

Karena ingin memastikan siapa orang itu, aku pun pun berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Ternyata dia adalah Karin yang baru saja tiba pagi ini bersama rombongan Orochimaru.

"Karin!" panggilku dari sampingnya.

"S-Sasuke! Kenapa kau di sini?" kata Karin.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Kenapa kau berada di sini saat salju sedang turun. Kau bisa sakit nanti," kataku.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati tempat ini. Di markas tuan Orochimaru tidak ada pemandangan seperti ini," kata Karin.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Sebaiknya kau pulang dan kembali ke sini setelah salju reda."

"Aku akan kembali ketika salju makin lebat. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat, Sasuke. Besok adalah hari pentingmu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya itu Sakura bukan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku. Jika kau sudah berkeluarga nanti, jangan sampai melupakanku, Suigetsu, dan jugo. Terlebih lagi tuan Orochimaru," kata Karin.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Meskipun aku sudah kembali ke Konoha dan kembali pada tim lamaku, aku tetap anggota tim Taka," kataku.

"Sifatmu yang sekarang tidaklah sedingin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku harap kau bisa membuat Sakura bahagia. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat," kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memang mau pulang. Aku pergi dulu." Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

==[][]==

Matahari kembali terbit di hari yang baru. Aku pagi itu sedang memperhatikan penampilanku di depan kaca. Ini adalah hari penting bagiku tepatnya bagi masa depan klan Uchiha. Impianku untuk memulihkan klan adalah di hari ini. Kuharap bisa berjalan lancar tanpa kendala.

Tak lupa aku mengambil pedangku sebagai Aksesoris tambahan untuk pakaian pernikahanku seperti tradisi pernikahan klan-klan besar lainnya, salah satunya tradisi pernikahan klan Uchiha.

Setelah kurasa penampilanku sudah cukup tampan, aku pun mengakhirinya dengan menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh titik jasku. Kubuka laci dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Kubuka dan kudapati sebuah cincin yang berada di dalam kotak itu.

"Oh ya, cincin satunya masih di Sakura. Kalau begitu apakah aku harus ke sana? Tapi apakah sempat?" batinku bertanya seraya melihat cincin itu. Aku pun memakai sepatuku dan keluar dari apartemenku. Di luar, ternyata sudah berdiri Naruto dan 2 orang ANBU.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Hinata menyuruhku untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin pria. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah. Jika kau memang mau begitu. Tapi untuk apa kau membawa 2 ANBU ini?"

"Entahlah. Guru Kakashi menyuruh mereka mengikutiku untuk mengawalmu ke kuil." Kata Naruto.

Salah satu ANBU lalu berkata, "kami di sini untuk menggantikan tuan Hokage sebab saat ini beliau sedang bersama para lima kage lainnya. Kami di sini untuk membantu mempersiapkan semua kebutuhanmu hari ini, Sasuke."

"Begitu ya. Tapi kupikir aku tidak perlu melibatkan kalian, Para ANBU. Naruto saja cukup. Lagi pula ia punya bunshin yang akan sangat membantu," kataku.

"Kalau kami tidak di butuhkan, izinkan kami pergi ke kuil untuk melakukan penjagaan."

"Silakan!"

Setelah kedua ANBU itu pergi, aku dan Naruto pun mulai berjalan.

"Mau kemana kita? Kuilnya di sebelah sana," kata Naruto.

"Aku mau mengambil cincin pernikahan kami yang ada pada Sakura."

"Oh, cincin ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan cincin yang berada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ada padamu!?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tadi mengantar Hinata ke rumah Sakura. Saat aku bilang mau ke rumahmu, ibu Sakura menyuruhku memberikan cincin ini padamu," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya dari tadi," kataku sambil memasukan cincin itu dalam kotaknya.

"Aku lupa."

Kami pun berputar arah menuju sebuah kuil yang berada dekat dengan bekas pemukiman klan Uchiha. Dengan kata lain dekat dengan apartemenku saat ini. Walau pagi ini hanya Naruto yang menemaniku menuju kuil, tapi bagiku tidak masalah. Ia merupakan sahabatku yang begitu mengerti diriku.

Setibanya di sana, aku terkagum. Semua Teman-temanku dengan gembira menghadiri pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Pernikahanku ini di bagi menjadi 2 sesi, yang pertama adalah di kuil yang hanya akan di hadiri orang-orang yang dekat denganku dan dekat dengan keluarga Sakura saja serta beberapa tamu penting. Sementara resepsinya akan di adakan di dalam gedung Theater yang sudah kusewa dan persiapkan untuk semua tamu undangan.

"Kau terlihat gugup," kata Naruto ketika melihat wajahku.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira seorang Uchiha tidak bisa gugup."

"Tidak, kukira orang sedingin dirimu bisa menjadi gugup."

"Naruto. Dulu sewaktu kau menikah dengan Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya tersenyum pada semua teman-teman. Mengingat kau yang gugup, mungkin akan sedikit aneh jika kau tersenyum pada semua orang. Tapi perasaan gugup itu adalah hal yang wajar. Jalani saja semua dengan tenang dan santai." Ia menepuk pundakku beberapa kali sebelum ia mendorongku memasuki kuil.

Setibanya di dalam kuil, Kakashi mendatangiku.

"Kau sedikit terlambat. Rombongan Sakura tiba lebih awal darimu," kata Kakashi.

"Sudah kutebak kita pasti terlambat." Perkataan Naruto itu tidak begitu kudengar jelas. Saat ini semua indraku kufokuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura yang entah mengapa begitu sulit di temukan di dalam kuil ini. Padahal orang-orang yang datang di tempat ini tidaklah banyak, hanya teman-temanku dan beberapa orang yang aku dan keluarga sakura anggap penting dan dekat.

"Guru Kakashi. Di mana Sakura, katanya ia sudah berada di kuil ini?" tanyaku.

Kizashi tiba-tiba saja mendatangiku dan langsung menjawab pertanyanku yang kutujukan pada Kakashi. "Sakura sedang menenangkan diri di hutan dekat kuil ini. Kata Hinata, Sakura gugup dan ia ingin merilekskan dirinya sebentar agar siap menikah denganmu di kuil ini," kata Kizashi.

"Seperti yang sudah kubicarakan dengan anda, Kizashi. Pernikahan Sasuke akan di gelar secara tradisi turun temurun klan Uchiha," kata Kakashi.

"Oh tentu. Tidak masalah. Kami malah bangga bisa menyaksikan tradisi pernikahan Uchiha, salah satu klan terhebat di Konoha. Benarkan sayang?" kata Mebuki pada Suaminya.

"Ya."

 **==[][]==**

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Pendeta pun telah menunggu kedatangan kami. Saat ini, aku sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati pendeta itu. Kucoba kembali mengingat ucapan-ucapan sakral yang telah menjadi tradisi turun temurun klan Uchiha yang kubaca tadi malam.

Kami pun tiba di depan pendeta. Kami pun menjalani serangkaian prosesi pernikahan sesuai tradisi Uchiha. Dan akhirnya setengah jam sudah berlalu. Selama prosesi pernikahan kami, Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan bersama senyumnya yang indah. Prosesi pernikahanku dengan Sakura diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman hangat antara aku dan Sakura.

"Seperti janji yang sudah kuucapkan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Kupeluk Sakura dengan erat setelah kami selesai berciuman sebagai salah satu rangkaian prosesi pernikahan. Saat ini pun di jari kami sudah terpasang cincin pernikahan.

"Yosh! Selamat untukmu Sasuke!" kata Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"Selamat ya, Sakura!" kata Ino seraya melambaikan tangan.

Satu persatu ucapan selamat pun bermunculan meriuhkan kuil tersebut. Semua orang yang hadir kala itu memberi ucapan sekaligus hadiah. Ada yang hanya berupa uang namun ada juga yang merupakan barang yang di bungkus dalam kado.

1 kado yang menurutku istimewa dan membuatku penasaran adalah kado dari Naruto. Bukan hanya aku saja yang penasaran, bahkan nyatanya Sakura pun ingin segera membukanya karena ia ingin tahu apa yang di berikan teman bodoh kami itu. Namun kami harus bersabar karena kami hanya bisa membukanya nanti malam setelah semua kegiatan kami hari ini selesai.

Satu hal yang kuingat ketika ia memberikan kado itu pada kami adalah sebuah perkataan. "Terimalah kado dari kami, keluarga Uzumaki. Kuyakin kau akan menyukainya karena kado ini bisa menjamin masa depan Uchiha." Tentu saja perkataannya itu membuatku semakin penasaran.

==[][]==

Setelah semua kegiatan di kuil selesai, kami semua pun berjalan membentuk konvoi yang panjang menuju gedung Theater, tempat akan di adakan resepsi itu. Namun aku dan Sakura tidak berjalan kaki. Kami berada di dalam tandu yang di angkat oleh 6 orang ANBU.

Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa seperti raja. Bahkan Naruto sampai iri sebab pernikahannya tidak seperti ini. Di dalam tandu, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sementara aku mengeluskan tangan ke kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman di sampingku.

"Tak kusangka kita sekarang bisa bersama seperti ini. Banyak sekali kejadian yang sudah kita alami. Bahkan kejadian-kejadian itu membuatku berpikir aku dan Sasuke tidak bisa bersama," kata Sakura masih pada posisinya.

" waktu yang lama bagiku mengenal apa itu cinta. Cinta yang kumaksud di sini adalah menyayangi semua orang yang dekat denganku."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, "keluarlah pangeran. Kita sudah sampai," kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Aku pun keluar dan mendapati gedung Theater tersebut dalam keadaan ramai. Para ANBU berjaga di sana sini. Para tamu undangan pun sudah berdatangan sejak tadi sehingga tempat itu terlihat sangat ramai.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru mendatangi kami. "Pantas aku tidak melihatku di kuil," kata Naruto.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak menghadiri pernikahanmu di kuil. Soalnya aku mengurusi para tamu undangan ini," Kata Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami," ucap Sakura.

"Walaupun ini sedikit merepotkan, tapi senang bisa membantu kalian... Kalo begitu, aku kembali lagi ke dalam gedung. Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan,"

Hokage dan para Kage lainnya pun memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "Sasuke. Aku mau menemani Kage yang lain masuk ke dalam gedung. Maaf aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjadi walimu. Soalnya aku sebagai Hokage harus bersama para kage lainnya sepanjang waktu," kata Kakashi.

"Tak apa-apa, guru."

Tak lama kemudian, kami siap untuk memasuki gedung. Kami pun masuk bersama sambil berpegangan tangan. Naruto dan Hinata beserta orang tua Sakura turut mengikuti kami dari belakang. Begitu pula dengan sahabat-sahabat kami yang sudah bersedia menjadi saksi pernikahanku dan Sakura di kuil.

Mata semua undangan terfokus pada kami berdua. Kami terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba di atas panggung. Dan sepertinya acara panjang akan segera di mulai.

==[][]==

Hari melelahkan pun telah berakhir. Namun kebahagiaannya masih belum berakhir dan pastinya akan berlanjut keesokan harinya. Setelah semua kegiatan hari ini selesai, aku bersama Sakura pergi menuju apartemenku untuk beristirahat. Karena sekarang ia merupakan istri sahku, tak ada alasan bagi kami untuk tidur terpisah.

Para ANBU atas perintah Hokage mengantar kami pulang menaiki tandu yang sama. Sementara para sahabat kami dan tamu undangan pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat juga. Sejam yang lalu juga, Naruto sudah membawakan semua kado-kado yang berada di kuil ke apartemenku dengan bantuan bunshinnya. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat terbantu.

Setibanya di apartemenku, aku pun berjalan bersama Sakura menuju kamar. Maklumi saja karena aku tidak menggendongnya seperti pengantin lainnya. Sebab aku masih kehilangan salah satu lenganku dan tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk menggendong Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat akan suatu hal. Apartemen ini belum kurapikan karena sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan kami. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berpikir. Sakura pun bertanya:

"Kenapa berhenti Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku lupa merapikan kasur. Jadi sekarang masih Berantakan."

"Tak apa, kita rapikan bersama. Sekarang ini menjadi rumahku. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai istri untuk selalu menjaga rumah tetap bersih."

Aku pun perlahan membuka kamar dan tiba-tiba saja kamar itu terlihat sangat rapi. Di samping ranjang telah di tumpuk kado-kado yang di bawa oleh Naruto. Aku dan Sakura sama sekali tidak kaget melihat kamar itu rapi karena di sebelah tumpukan kado-kado itu, kulihat Naruto yang masih berusaha menumpuk kado-kado lainnya. Aku pun bertanya:

"Apa kau yang merapikan kamarku?"

"Tentu saja. Dan maaf aku masih belum selesai merapikan kado-kado ini soalnya tanpa sengaja bunshin-bunshinku membuat kamarmu Berantakan. Jadinya aku harus merapikannya kembali," kata Naruto.

"Tapi bukankah kau tadi pulang bersama Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku ini hanya bunshin. Tapi bunshin dengan cakra yang banyak dari bunshin lainnya. Kurasa untuk masalah kado ini tidak perlu rapi-rapi. Kalau begitu aku akan menghilang."

"Hn."

Bunshin Naruto itu pun membuat sebuah segel. "Oh ya, jangan lupa membuka kadoku, ya." Setelah berkata demikian, ia pun menghilang.

"Mungkin istirahatnya nanti saja. Sekarang mari kita buka kado Naruto. Aku sudah penasaran," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Aku pun duduk di kasur seraya melepaskan sepatu dan jasku. Sementara Sakura mencari kado dari Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukannya karena Kado itu memiliki warna yang paling mencolok. Lagi pula mereka sudah melihatnya tadi siang. Kado itu berwarna kuning dan berbentuk kotak namun tidaklah tebal. Di beri pita berwarna ungu dan di ikat dengan sangat cantik.

"Ini pasti di bungkus oleh Hinata. Aku jadi yakin isinya benar-benar bagus," kata Sakura.

"Tapi aku masih bingung. Apa yang si bodoh itu maksud dengan 'kado ini bisa menjamin masa depan Uchiha'," ujarku.

"Kau mau membukanya?" tanya Sakura. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengambil kado tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

Kupegang di telapak tanganku yang masih utuh. Kemudian kualiri chakra petir dan membuat pembungkus kado itu tersayat-sayat. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa kau memakai ninjutsu untuk membuka kado itu Sasuke? Kau membuatku terkejut!" katanya dengan nada agak keras karena kaget.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak punya cara lain untuk membukanya, sebab tanganku hanya 1."

"Oh, benar. Kalau begitu sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan operasi untuk memplantasikan sel Hokage pertama di lenganmu seperti Naruto."

"Aku masih belum berniat. Saat ini aku sudah terbiasa dengan kondisiku seperti ini. Lagi pula dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku akan selalu mengingat kesalahanku di masa lalu dan berharap untuk tidak mengulangnya lagi."

"Berikan padaku kado itu. Biar aku yang mengambil isinya," kata Sakura.

Aku pun menyerahkan kado itu padanya. Sakura pun membukanya dan mendapati isi kado itu adalah sebuah buku. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura terdiam tak berdaya untuk berbicara. Ia benar-benar syok ketika membaca judul dari buku tersebut. "Sakura! Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangannya dan membaca judul buku tersebut.

 _ **[Posisi Seks Untuk Kebahagian Keluarga]**_

 _ **[Dilengkapi Dengan Tata Cara Melakukan Hubungan Intim Yang Sesuai Agar Terlahir Anak Yang Tepat Diinginkan]**_

 _ **[Plus Gambar Ilustrasi Dari Artis Ternama]**_

itulah judul buku yang saat ini sedang di baca olehku. Benar-benar membuatku syok. Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau Hinata menyetujui Naruto memberikan kado seperti ini untuk kami.

Aku menjatuhkan buku itu di lantai. Kulepas celana panjangku dan hanya menyisakan sebuah celana pendek yang sudah sering di lihat oleh Sakura ketika berkunjung ke rumahku. Kututupi buku itu dengan celana panjang itu. "Kita sepertinya tidak butuh buku seperti ini. Akan kulakukan dengan cara Uchiha." Kataku.

Aku pun berbaring di kasur dan menutupi diriku dengan selimut. Sakura pun menyusul dan masih memakai gaunnya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau melepas gaunmu dulu sebelum tidur?" tanyaku.

"Ummm. Anu. Bagaimana kalau... Sasuke, kau... yang melepaskannya?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

Sepertinya itu adalah kode dari Sakura. Mau bagaimana lagi, rencana awalku adalah tidur dahulu karena hari ini begitu melelahkan. Tapi karena Sakura sudah sudah payah memberi kode itu, akan kulakukan malam ini. Aku pun menerbangkan selimut ke atas dan menyerang Sakura untuk melepaskan gaunnya tanpa menghiraukan selimut yang kini kembali jatuh dan menutupi kami berdua.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Tamat**

Satu kata untuk Chapter ini. Silakan sampaikan di komentar.

Ya maafkan author karena chapter ini sangat lama di update. Maaf ya soalnya belakangan ini author sibuk. Beberapa hari yang lalu author membuat naskah cerita untuk lomba cerpen. Seminggu author mengumpulkan ide dan 2 hari untuk mengerjakannya. Namun sayangnya kepanjangan dan tidak bisa diikutkan. Kecewa author.

Kemudian author memutuskan untuk Hiatus sejenak untuk merilekskan diri dari aktivitas tulis menulis dengan bermain game beberapa hari. Dan hari ini author sudah kembali bersemangat untuk menulis. Tapi ada sedikit kendala selama pembuatan adegan pernikahan. Ya author akui itu sedikit kacau. Soalnya author masih kurang paham tentang pernikahan jepang. Dan lagi pula sudah terlambat bagi author untuk mempertimbangkan ulang Keputusan untuk membuat adegan pernikahan.

Dan begitulah hasilnya, absurd. Tapi ngak papalah, semoga chapter ini sedikit menghibur kalian, terutama bagian terakhirnya, Hehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi di ceritaku yang lain.

Salam, author879


End file.
